Les origines de la Rose
by Mydnyght
Summary: (Alternate Univers) Et si Killian Jones avait pour mission de tuer une innocente jeune fille ? Et si cette jeune fille était bien plus qu'elle ne le croyait ? (Captain Swan) Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement ...)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, Bonsoir !**

 **Soyons clairs, j'adore Once Upon A Time et je suis une grande fan du couple Emma-Hook ^^ J'ai déjà lu des fanfictions sur eux et j'ai décidé de me mettre à écrire la mienne !**

 **Voici donc le premier chapitre, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira (désolée pour les potentiels fautes d'orthographe :x ) mais de toute façon, on se retrouve en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre Premier : révélations**

Une nouvelle boulette de papier atterrie dans ma corbeille. Encore un commencement raté du nouveau livre que je tentais d'écrire. Je décidais de me changer les idées, pour cela une seule solution : danser. J'attrapais baladeur et écouteurs, la musique résonnât dans mes oreilles. Ce sentiment que je ressentais en enchainant les pas, c'était comme si j'étais ailleurs. Je me prenais même parfois à m'imaginer sur une scène, dans un grand opéra, ou alors au milieu d'un combat où chacun de mes membres devenait une arme. Et puis le rêve prît fin. L'heure d'aller en cours. J'attrapais mon sac, replaçais une mèche folle et sortît de ma chambre. L'arrêt de bus n'était qu'à quelques minutes à pied, mais en partant en avance je pouvais passer par la forêt. La calme des bois encore humide, le craquement des feuilles mortes, un nouveau lieu pour exécuter une de mes chorégraphies improvisées, loin des regards indiscrets. Je sautais, je tournais, rien ne semblait pouvoir m'arrêter. Quelques mètres avant l'orée du petit bois, je reprenais la marche normale que monsieur tout le monde adoptait pour faire ce genre de trajet. Le bus ne tarda pas à arriver. Le reste de la journée s'enchaina. Une journée banale. Comme hier et sûrement la même que demain. Je rentrais chez moi en même temps que la nuit tombait en ce mois de décembre. Devoirs, repas, et au lit. Rien d'inhabituel.

C'est au lycée, le lendemain, que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, vint changer cette petite routine confortable. Il se présenta sous le nom de Killian. J'arrêtais vite d'écouter l'interrogatoire que lui fit subir notre professeur pour reprendre mon dessin. Quand le nouvel arrivant fut enfin autorisé à aller s'assoir, le cours reprit. Il passa devant moi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à mon « œuvre », avant de prendre place à côté de moi. Je le regardais avec étonnement, il me sourit. Cela se voyait bien qu'il était nouveau. Je fus d'autant plus étonné lorsqu'il me glissa en chuchotant « très joli ton dessin ».

Ce soir-là, je ne passais pas par la forêt pour rentrer, trop occupée à penser à ce nouvel élève. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de parler avec les autres, et ils me rendaient la pareil. Je me débrouillais mieux toute seule de toute façon. Mais ce garçon m'intriguait.

Les jours passèrent et les semaines aussi. Je ne lui reparlais pas et il ne me reparla pas. Je ne peux dire si cela me manquait ou non. Car même s'il ne m'avait adressé que quatre mots, le fait que quelqu'un me porte de l'attention m'avais touchée et même rassurée. Ce garçon avait quelque chose de plus que tous les autres de ce lycée : il m'inspirait confiance. Et j'avais envie de le connaître. C'est au cours d'une de mes danses improvisées dans la forêt que je l'avais admis.

\- Jolie.

Je me retournais d'un coup. Il n'était censé n'y avoir personne dans cette forêt à cette heure si ! Mais il était là.

\- De quoi ? Je lui demande, jouant l'idiote.

\- C'est une question piège, il y a deux réponses possibles : ta danse ou toi. Ou simplement les deux.

\- Haha, fis-je en un rire forcé, très drôle, je me marre.

\- Non mais vraiment ! Ta danse était … impressionnante.

Cette fois je ne sus quoi répondre. Je le fixais juste, tentant de savoir s'il était sincère ou non. Il me défigurait aussi et me fit ce même sourire que le premier jour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Pas la peine d'être aussi agressive, un simple « merci » aurait suffi, tu sais, Emma.

Je me rapprochais un peu plus de lui avec un air d'abord surpris puis agressif sur le visage.

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

\- Je suis vexé là, rigola-t-il, nous sommes dans la même classe ! Et d'ailleurs nous allons rater le bus si nous restons là. Si nous continuions cette discussion en chemin ?

Je le regardais, éberluée. Il s'était, lui aussi, rapproché de moi et nos souffles se mêlaient. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre que de fixer ces yeux plus bleus que l'océan. Il finit par se détourner et reprendre le chemin. Je restais plantée là, le cœur battant la chamade. « Que m'arrive-t-il ? » pensais-je. Reprenant mes esprits, je me rappelais le bus et prit la suite de ce mystérieux garçon dans la forêt.

Quand j'arrivais à l'arrêt, lui aussi était là. Seul et à l'écart des autres, comme je le faisais constamment. Je montais dans le bus dès qu'il s'arrêta et m'assis sur une banquette libre. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque quelqu'un s'assit sur le siège à côté de moi. Je tournais la tête vers lui :

\- Toi ? je m'exclamais plus fort que je ne le voulais réellement.

\- J'ai un prénom tu sais, rétorqua-t-il avec un large sourire

\- Killian.

\- Tu t'en rappelle ! Je suis flatté.

\- Et bien tant mieux pour toi, mais ne pourrais-tu pas être flatté sur un autre siège ?

\- Et pourquoi cela ? Tu attends quelqu'un ?

\- Non.

\- Alors cette place est libre.

\- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu peux la prendre !

\- Ne t'énerve pas, voyons.

\- Alors pars.

\- Je suis très bien ici.

\- Alors c'est moi qui partirais

Sur ces mots, je me levais et, attrapant mon sac, tentais de passer par-dessus les jambes de l'intrus. Manque de chance pour moi, le bus redémarra à ce moment précis, ce qui me fit chuter. Atterrissant à califourchon sur le jeune homme, je me senti rougir. Je m'extirpais le plus vite possible de cette situation embarrassante pour me rassoir sur mon siège. Le sourire victorieux du jeune homme m'exaspéra encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà. Je tentais d'oublier cet « incident » mais lui me dévisageait.

\- Quoi ? lui demandais-je brusquement

\- Rien rien. J'essaie de comprendre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi.

\- Moi ?

\- Pourquoi une jeune fille comme toi est aussi solitaire ?

\- Je le débrouille mieux seule. C'est tout.

\- Et pourquoi es-tu aussi méfiante ?

\- Je ne suis pas méfiante, je ne te connais pas, c'est différent.

\- Tu te méfie de moi, quelle qu'en soit ta raison.

J'aurais donné beaucoup de choses pour trouver quelque chose à lui réponde, mais ma bouche resta ouverte sans qu'aucun son ne daigne en sortir.

\- Regarde, moi je te fais confiance alors que je ne te connais pas tant que ça. En tous cas, pas plus que tu ne me connais, continua-t-il.

\- Comment ça « tu me fais confiance » ? Je n'ai pas vu de geste qui le montre réellement.

\- Ais-je donc besoin de tout te prouver ?

\- Tu l'as dit : je suis méfiante, je ne te fais pas confiance.

\- C'est vrai.

Un lourd silence suivit ces mots. Je tournais la tête et regardais par la fenêtre le paysage défiler.

\- Si tu viens avec moi après les cours, je te le prouverais.

\- De quoi ? Que tu as confiance en moi ? A quoi ça te servirait de faire ça ?

\- La seule réponse que j'obtenue fut un sourire puis il se leva et alla s'assoir de l'autre côté de l'allée centrale du véhicule.

J'avais clairement du mal à cerner ce garçon, mais il m'intriguait. Et malgré la difficulté évidente que j'avais à accorder ma confiance, je voulais en savoir plus sur lui.

Je passais la journée à réfléchir, perdue dans mes pensées. Quand l'heure de rentrer fut arrivée, j'étais toujours aussi peu sûre de ce que je devais faire. Killian était déjà assis dans le bus quand j'y montais, regardant pensivement par la vitre. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et m'installa l'air de rien sur le siège devant lui. Je posais mon sac à côté de moi et me retournais pour lui faire face. Nous nous regardons pendant quelques secondes avant que je ne rompe le silence :

\- C'est d'accord.

Il n'eut besoin de rien d'autre pour savoir de quoi je parlais mais à la descente du bus, il passa devant moi, m'ignorant royalement. Il marcha ainsi jusqu'à la forêt où j'avais pour habitude de danser. Sans un mot. Je le suivis et quand nous fûmes loin des regards, je lui attrapais le bras et l'obligeât à me regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne parla pas plus après que je lui ai posé cette question, mais, à ma plus grande surprise, il se mit à danser. Je le regardais exécuter des figures de break dance, toutes plus complexes les unes que les autres. Il finit par se retrouver à quelques centimètres de moi, ses yeux dans les miens. Il attrapa ma main et me fit tourner sur moi-même. Puis sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, je me joignis à lui pour un duo improvisé, sans musique ni mot. Nos deux styles se mélangèrent pour en créer un nouveau, enchainement de pas imprévus. A la fin de ce pur moment de bonheur, nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau face à face. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et la caressa de son pouce. J'étais aussi essoufflée que lui, mais je me sentais bien.

\- En quoi cela prouve que tu as confiance en moi ? murmurais-je avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ?

J'hésitais à lui répondre. Je fixais ces yeux, sans pouvoir m'en défaire.

Avais-je confiance en lui ? En voilà une bonne question. Je ne le connaissais que depuis peu, mais mon corps entier semblait me dire que je n'avais rien à craindre de lui, que je ne risquais rien. Et malgré cela je doutais. Ce n'étais pas dans ma nature de laisser tomber le masque. Et comme un écho à mes pensées il reprit :

\- Tu peux laisser tomber ton armure avec moi, Emma. Je ne te veux pas de mal.

\- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu me connais autant ? Alors que cela ne fait que quelques semaines que je t'ai rencontré ?

\- Parce que cela fait des années que je te cherche, et pour te trouver enfin, il m'a fallu faire des recherches sur toi.

\- Attends, quoi ?! Des années que tu me cherches ? Mais pourquoi tu voudrais me trouver ? Je ne suis rien !

\- Tu te trompes, tu es bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer pour nous.

\- Nous ? Mais qui es-tu ?

Je fis un pas en arrière. Il en fit un en avant et souleva sa manche pour me dévoiler un tatouage : une rose noire sur son épaule, dont les branches épineuses s'enroulaient sur son bras jusqu'au poignet.

\- Je faisais partie d'un groupe et nous avons une mission simple : tuer le Sauveur.

\- Qui est-ce ? Qui est ce « Sauveur» ?

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il porte un tatouage dans le dos.

\- Comme ta rose ?

\- Non, il… elle porte un phœnix.

Je me figeais sur place. Ce n'étais pas possible, cela ne pouvait être vrai.

\- Et, tu l'as trouvée ? me forçais-je à articuler

\- Tu le sais très bien.

Je l'incitais silencieusement à continuer, même si je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre sa réponse.

\- Oui, Emma, c'est toi.

* * *

 **Bon... Le suspens fait parti du jeux ^^ Mais comme j'ai de l'avance j'essaierais de publier le prochain assez vite !**

 **Bye !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello !**

 **Voici ce chapitre 2 des "Origines de la rose",**

 **Je pense que je posterais au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, dans la mesure du possible en tout cas.**

 **Merci pour les follow/favorite ! Ca fait tellement plaisir ^^**

 **Enfin bref, assez de blabla je vous laisse avec la suite des aventures de nos deux amis !**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et à en bas :P**

* * *

 _Oui, Emma, c'est toi._

Je le regardais sans le voir, mes irises verte dans les sienne. Moi qui commençait enfin à lui faire confiance, il venait de m'apprendre qu'il avait pour seul et unique but de me tuer. Je reculais doucement avant de me retourner et de courir aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient, à l'aveuglette dans la forêt. Je l'entendais crier mon nom. Je finis par m'arrêter, à bout de souffle, perdue aux milieux des bois, la nuit commençant à tomber.

\- Emma…

Je fis volte-face, reconnaissant la voix du brun.

\- Comment… ?

\- Ce n'est pas important.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant que tu m'as retrouvée ? Que l'on est au milieu de nul-part ? C'est pour cela que tu es venu ici ? Pour être sûr que personne ne m'entende crier ?

\- Tu es venue ici toute seule, love.

\- Ne me surnomme pas ainsi alors que tu vas me tuer ! hurlais-je

Mais ces cris n'étaient là que pour masquer la peur qui m'envahissait. Lorsque je dansais, je m'imaginais souvent au milieu d'un combat, mais maintenant que cela en était le cas, un combat pour ma vie, j'étais tout juste capable de me retenir de pleurer et de trembler. Killian m'attrapa le menton, avec douceur mais fermeté, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il parut surpris en voyant une larme couler le long de ma joue. Il l'essuya avec son pouce.

\- Si tu m'avais laissé finir, tu saurais que je ne te veux pas de mal.

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? Tu viens de me dire que tu avais pour seul et unique but de me tuer, murmurais-je à mi-voix.

\- Parce que si tu n'étais pas partie en courant et que tu m'avais laissé finir, tu saurais que je ne te veux pas de mal et que je ne fais plus parti de ce groupe. Maintenant je ne suis plus qu'un mercenaire, un pirate, qui ne fait que ce qui lui plait.

\- Alors pourquoi me dire tout ça ?

\- Parce que je voudrais que tu me laisse te protéger. Tu n'es pas comme ils t'avaient décrite.

\- « Ils » ?

\- Mes supérieurs, enfin, anciens supérieurs. Même si eux ne sont pas au courant que je leur ai faussé compagnie.

\- Et où sont leurs erreurs ? demandais-je en croisant les bras sur la poitrine, un sourcil levé.

\- Déjà, tu as un peu plus de poitrine que je ne le pensais !

Je levais les yeux au ciel, faussement offusqué. J'étais heureuse, je pouvais le dire. Je m'étais attachée à lui et je l'appréciais sincèrement. Ce qui était plutôt rare. Cela m'avait brisée de penser qu'il avait pu n'être là que pour me tuer, que notre rapprochement n'était qu'une feinte, alors savoir que ce n'étais qu'un simple et triste malentendu m'avais mis du baume au cœur. Je le regardais, m'énumérer ce qui était supposé me caractériser. Je ris lorsqu'il m'expliqua comment il m'avait imaginée : un grand homme baraqué d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix.

\- Désolée de ne faire qu'un mètre soixante-cinq, rigolais-je.

Après une discussion d'une bonne demi-heure, il me changea de sujet :

\- Il va falloir que tu rentres chez toi, tes parents vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne te voient pas. Il est déjà tard.

\- Je… euh, oui, bien sûr ! Je vais rentrer, bonne nuit, Killian

\- Dors bien, love.

Je souris à ce surnom que je rejetais quelques minutes auparavant et pris le chemin de ma maison. Après quelque pas, je me retournais pour revoir le visage du jeune homme, mais il s'était déjà retourné, et je ne pus que l'observer marcher loin de moi. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée. Chassant ces idées noires, je repris ma route.

Quand j'arrivais chez moi, la maison était silencieuse. Normal, je vivais seule, depuis toujours. Je n'avais jamais considéré les maisons d'accueil et les foyers comme un chez-moi digne de ce nom et n'avais jamais vraiment trouvé de famille. J'avais maintenant seize ans et j'étais émancipée, plus seule que jamais. Je montais dans ma chambre, sans manger. J'enfilais juste un débardeur et un short en guise de pyjama avant de me glisser dans les draps froids.

Au milieu de la nuit, je fus réveillée en sursaut par un bruit. Je me levais prudemment pour allumer la lumière mais il n'y avait plus de courant. Les mots de Killian me revinrent alors en tête : un groupe voulait ma mort. Je pris une longue inspiration et pris le coupe papier sur mon bureau. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, je m'approchais de la porte. Une main se plaqua alors sur ma bouche et un homme me tira en arrière. Sans réfléchir, perdant l'équilibre un peu plus à chaque pas en arrière, je tentais de planter mon « arme » dans mon agresseur. Mais celui-ci retint ma main sans le moindre problème et me fit lâcher prise. Il m'attrapa ensuite à la gorge, m'empêchant de respirer. Ma vision se troublait à mesure que l'air se raréfiait. J'arrêtais vite de me débattre, mes jambes ne me portant plus, et perdit connaissance.

Quand je me réveillais, je ne reconnaissais rien autour de moi, tout m'était étranger. Quand ma vue se fut habituée à l'obscurité, j'observais un peu plus en détail où je me trouvais : une cellule avec un sol en pierre. Un des murs était fermé par de simples barreaux de fers tandis que les autres étaient de la même pierre que le sol. Je me levais malgré mes mains liées pour m'approcher d'une petite fenêtre, elle aussi fermée par des barres de fer. Je me trouvais au milieu d'une forêt, dans ce qui me semblait être une petite maison, simple. Quand je réussi enfin à apercevoir le ciel entre les cimes des arbres, je vis que le soleil était déjà presque au zénith. J'allais ensuite me vers les barreaux pour tenter de déterminer exactement dans quelle situation je me trouvais. Tous les héros de mes livres le faisaient. Mais contrairement à eux, j'avais peur.

\- Y a quelqu'un ? criais-je dans le couloir vide.

A part une cellule en face de la mienne, il ne semblait rien y avoir dans cette galerie de pierre. Je me reculais donc dans le fond de ma cellule, ramenant mes jambes contre moi dans une veine tentative de me réchauffer. Malheureusement mon débardeur et mon short ne me permettait pas ce luxe.

Les minutes passèrent comme des heures, la pierre prenant le peu de chaleur qu'il me restait. Je tremblais, je pleurais, j'étais perdue. Je n'avais rien d'une héroïne de roman, toujours forte et brave quoi qu'il arrive. La porte de fer s'ouvrit dans un grincement suraigu. J'entrouvris les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais je ne vis que la silhouette d'un homme qui s'approcha de moi, passa un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre entourant mes épaules. Il me souleva avec délicatesse et me sortit de la maison de pierre pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la forêt.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? me forçais-je à articuler, malgré mes muscles tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Puisque j'étais incapable de voir clairement celui qui me portais, je pouvais toujours tenter de le lui demander.

\- Economise tes forces, Emma, et reste en vie.

\- Killian, murmurais-je avant de perdre de nouveau connaissance.

\- Tiens-bon, je t'en prie, souffla le brun.

Quand je repris connaissance, je me trouvais au beau milieu des bois, couchée auprès d'un feu. J'eu beau chercher du regard, je ne parvins pas à trouver Killian.

\- Peut-être ai-je simplement rêvé, pensais-je tout haut.

Un bruit me vit sursauter, me sortant de mes pensées, je me retournais vivement et tombais nez à nez avec le jeune homme. Sans réfléchir, je me précipitais vers lui pour l'enlacer. Il parut étonné mais finit par mettre ses bras autour de moi lui aussi.

\- Si j'avais su que te sauver la vie arrangerai tout, je l'aurais bien avant ! rigola-t-il.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demandais-je, mettant fin à notre accolade.

\- Tu n'es pas venue en cours pendant près d'une semaine, alors je me suis inquiété et suis allé chez toi. J'y ai trouvé un trou, ceux que font les portails, alors j'ai vite compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Une semaine ? Un trou ? Un portail ?

Je commençais à paniquer. Rien de ce qu'il venait de me dire n'avait de sens pour moi. Comment avais-je pu disparaitre aussi longtemps et de quel portail parlait-il ? Je m'éloignai brusquement de lui et me pris la tête entre les mains, fixant le sol, tentant de rassembler mes idées.

\- Combien de temps s'est-il passé depuis que tu m'as expliqué d'où vient ton tatouage ? De quel portail parles-tu ?

\- Oh ! S'il te plait Emma ! Arrête de jouer la comédie ! lança-t-il d'un ton dur et sec

\- Quoi ? Mais Killian ? De quoi…

\- C'est bon, _ils_ savent maintenant que je suis un traitre ? Tu le leur a bien expliqué ?

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles ! m'exclamais-je, haussant le ton en même temps que lui.

\- Emma ! Tu étais en débardeur quand je t'ai trouvée ! Je l'ai vu ! J'ai vu ton tatouage !

\- Le phœnix ? Mais tu étais au courant avant qu'on ne se rencontre !

\- La rose !

Je le regardais, sans comprendre de quoi il parlait.

\- Mais enfin, Killian, je n'ai pas…

Il arracha violemment la manche du pull qui couvrait mon bras droit, dévoilant un tatouage similaire au sien. Je regardais un instant mon bras avant de diriger mon regard émeraude vers lui. Il me dévisageait avec un regard noir. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui donner une explication mais je n'en avais pas. Je m'approchais de lui, voulant attraper son bras. Je ne supportais plus ce regard.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi !

\- Killian…

\- Alors tout ça, cette… cette mascarade, des histoires ? De la comédie ? C'est pour cela que tu as été si facile à approcher ? Que tu es devenue mon amie ? hurla-t-il hors de lui

\- Killian…

\- Non ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus entendre tes mensonges !

\- Ecoutes-moi !

Je levais vers lui mes yeux en larmes, je ne supportais plus ces cris, ces reproches.

\- Je … je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce tatouage, cette rose, sanglotais-je, peinant à trouver mes mots, j'ai été enlevée, étouffée. J'ai cru que c'était fini mais je me suis réveillée dans un cachot de pierre, au milieu de la forêt, j'ai cru mourir de froid et de faim. Les secondes étaient interminables, refusaient de passer. J'étais seule contre la pierre qui me prenais le peu de chaleur que je parvenais à garder. Et puis…tu… tu m'as trouvée, je ne sais par quel miracle. Tu m'as sauvée. Alors je t'en prie, ne me regarde pas comme ça… Si je savais quoi que ce soit je te l'aurais dit. Je te jure que je ne t'ai jamais menti. Si je suis devenue ton amie… t'ais fais confiance… c'est uniquement parce que… je ne sais pas… j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais honnête. Je voulais te connaitre…

Son regard changeât. Il semblait s'en vouloir d'avoir été si dur avec moi.

\- Alors tu ne sais vraiment rien, murmura-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

Je secouais la tête pour lui confirmer que non, incapable de parler. Incapable d'arrêter mes larmes. Il m'attira contre lui et je laissais ma tête choir contre son torse tandis qu'il me caressait les cheveux. Il m'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne.

\- Je te promets que nous trouverons les origines de cette rose, murmura-t-il sans décoller son menton de mes cheveux, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as bâti de tels murs autour de ton cœur, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu vivais sans tes parents, mais je suis heureux que tu me fasses confiance. Tu n'es plus seule, Emma.

* * *

 **Bon... Voilà ^^**

 **Une petite review ? Ca fait toujours plaisir et puis j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis pour m'améliorer.**

 **C'est aussi pour cela que je fais cette fic : pour m'améliorer (à force de pratique et de critiques !)**

 **Allez bye ! Et a bientôt, mates (Hook style forever !)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !  
**

 **Bien sûr, merci aux follow et favorit, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**

 **Voici donc la suite de ma Fanfiction axée "Captain Swan", j'espère que cela vous plaira**

 **Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en fin de page ^^**

* * *

 _[…] Tu n'es plus seule, Emma._

Son étreinte me rassurait, j'aurais pu rester là des heures, des jours. Mais il finit par s'écarter. Je le regardais s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. A le voir ainsi, le regard perdu et le pas lourd, il me sembla que lui aussi dissimulait un lourd secret. Je retournais m'assoir à côté du feu, regardant les flammes danser. Je nous revis dans la forêt, enchainer les pas d'une chorégraphie qu'on aurait pu croire répétée des dizaines de fois, alors qu'elle n'était qu'improvisée. Je souris à ce souvenir. Quand je relevais la tête pour chercher Killian du regard, il n'était nul part. Je me levais brusquement en apercevant cinq hommes, vêtus de cape noir, le visage encapuchonné, autour de notre « campement ». Je ne bougeais pas, sachant que cela ne servirait à rien.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Me risquais-je à demander, tentant de paraitre le moins effrayée possible bien que mon cœur batte à tout rompre.

Un des hommes s'approcha de moi, et tendit le bras pour m'attraper. Je reculais vivement et un autre passa ces bras autour de ma taille pour me soulever. Je me débattis, en poussant deux au sol, même si je savais que ce ne serais que pour un cours instant. Me libérant, je partis en courant droit devant moi. J'entendais les hommes se mettre à ma suite. Une main m'attrapa et me tira derrière un arbre. Mon cri de surprise fût étouffé par son autre main, posée sur ma bouche. Je laissais passer les hommes en noirs avant de mordre aussi fort que je le pouvais la paume de l'inconnu. J'enchainais avec un coup de pied dans le tibia et me retournais pour le faire tomber à terre. Je me plaçais alors au-dessus de lui, mon avant-bras sur sa gorge. J'essayais de distinguer son visage malgré la pénombre, mais je voyais que ces cheveux de jais. Il me surprit avec un rire rauque. Vexée, j'appuyais un peu plus mon bras. D'un coup sec, il me repoussa et alors que je tentais de me relever, il vint se placer exactement comme moi quelques instants plus tôt.

\- C'est vrai que tu as de la fougue !

Il se releva et me tendis son bras pour m'aider à en faire de même. J'hésitais quelques secondes avant de me remettre sur mes pieds, par mes propres moyens, ce qui fit sourire l'inconnu.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demandais-je en faisant tomber les feuilles accrochées dans mes vêtements.

\- On posera les questions plus tard, répondit-il simplement avec un sourire charmeur, je dois t'emmener en lieu sûr.

\- Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ?

\- Parce que tu ne sais pas où tu te trouves. Parce que tu as des hommes à ta poursuite. Parce que ce ton trahis ta peur.

Et sur ces mots, il se retourna et parti d'un pas rapide. Je le regardais, étonnée par ses propos, avant de ma résigner à le suivre.

\- Je peux au moins connaitre ton nom ?

\- Liam, je m'appelle Liam.

\- Moi c'est Emma.

\- Je sais.

J'allais lui demander comment il me connaissait et pourquoi il m'aidait quand nous arrivâmes devant une plage. Liam s'arrêta.

\- Tu sais nager ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors suis-moi.

Et il entra dans l'eau. J'entrepris donc de le suivre. L'eau était glacée et ce n'était pas mes vêtements qui allait m'aider. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et entamais les mouvements de crawl à la suite du jeune homme. Après un long moment au milieu de la mer, mes dernières forces commençant à me quitter, j'aperçu un bateau. Liam nageant dans sa direction, j'en conclue qu'il s'agissait de notre destination. Je repris mon souffle avant de me relancer à l'assaut des vagues. Quand nous pûmes toucher le bois de la coque, une corde atterrie dans l'eau. Liam s'en saisie et escalada. J'attendais mon tour quand ma tête se mis à tourner. Je cherchais quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher mais il était trop tard. Mes dernières forces venaient de s'envoler. Je vis la surface s'éloigner sans pouvoir réagir. Alors que mes yeux voyaient flous, une masse plongea, créant écume et bulle. Je vis un homme nager vers moi sans être capable de reconnaitre son visage. Il passa un bras autour de ma poitrine et remonta. Arrivée à l'aire libre, je pris de grande bouffée d'air. Je fermais les yeux, frigorifiée et tremblante. Je senti l'eau se retirer petit à petit et bientôt, je me retrouvais couchée sur ce que je supposais être le pont du navire. Je n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. De toute façon si on me voulait du mal, je serais bien incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. J'entendis la voix de Liam ainsi qu'une autre. Je savais que je la connaissais mais impossible de retrouver le visage de son propriétaire.

\- Tu es fou ! Tu aurais dû la faire monter en premier !

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu vérifier qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Tu n'aurais tout simplement pas dû la laisser seule dans la forêt, répondit plus calmement Liam.

\- Je voulais venir te chercher, voilà tout.

\- Et bien tu aurais dû la garder avec toi. Toi qui voulais tant l'aider, la sauver, tu n'es pas très investie dans ta tache je trouve.

\- Je…

\- Trêve de bavardage, trouve-lui des vêtements secs set réchauffe là, frangin.

Un des deux hommes me souleva. Je restais molle dans ses bras, incapable du moindre geste, laissant mon esprit divaguer. Ce parfum, cette étreinte réconfortante, cette voix. Un visage m'apparut. Des cheveux bruns en bataille et des yeux d'un bleu à rendre les océans jaloux.

\- Killian… me forçais-je à murmurer, malgré la douleur que chaque mouvement me procurait.

\- Chut, Emma. Je suis là, tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Il me déposa dans un lit et me recouvrit d'une couverture. J'appréciais sa chaleur et sa douceur, laissant un soupire de contentement franchir mes lèvres bleuis par le froid. Ses doigts caressèrent ma joue avant que ces lèvres ne se déposent sur mon front.

Quand je rouvre les yeux, Killian est assis sur une chaise à côté du lit. A sa respiration, je comprends qu'il dort et me lève en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je sors de la cabine et remonte sur le pont. Sur le gaillard arrière (1), je vis Liam, tenant la barre et regardant au loin. Je le rejoignit en regardant les vagues frapper la coque.

\- Où est Killian ?

\- Il dort dans la cabine.

\- C'est bien qu'il se repose. Il en a besoin.

\- Tu es son frère, c'est ça ?

Il hocha la tête. J'allais m'accouder sur la barrière et regardait la mer se refermer après notre passage.

\- Pourquoi vous m'aider ?

\- Personnellement, je ne t'aide pas. J'aide mon frère. Pourquoi lui tient à t'aider je ne sais pas. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrez d'ailleurs ?

\- Il était dans ma classe au lycée.

\- Qu'est-ce que le « lycée » ?

\- C'est l'école après le collège, on y apprend des choses, répondis-je en me retournant, étonnée par sa question, mais où sommes…

\- Liam ! Emma a dispa…

Killian arriva sur le pont, affolé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon frère, mais ton attachement pour cette fille commence à se voir ! Prends garde à ce que pourrait penser Milah !

Je me retournais pour demander qui était ladite Milah, mais Liam reprit :

\- Nous voilà arrivés à destination, tu ferais mieux d'aller t'habiller plus décemment Emma.

\- Je vais te prêter des vêtements, renchérit Killian en m'invitant à le suivre d'une main.

Arrivé dans la cabine où je dormais quelques minutes auparavant, Killian ouvrit un coffre en bois et me sortit un pantalon de cuir semblable au sien et une chemise d'homme.

\- Ca devrait faire l'affaire le temps qu'on t'achète des vêtements en ville.

Je hoche la tête et il sort de la cabine pour me laisser me changer. La chemise est bien trop large pour moi, et même rentrée dans le bas noir, elle reste bouffante. Je sors et surprends les deux frères en pleine discussion mouvementée :

\- On ne peut pas la laisser avec notre équipage, c'est trop risqué. Si tu tiens à elle, tu ne peux pas lui faire cela, expliquait Liam.

\- Ils ont bien accepté Milah, pourquoi pas elle ?

\- Parce que Milah à sut leur montrer qui elle était, je ne doute pas qu'elle aussi ai du caractère mais elle ne sait pas se battre à l'épée, ou même tout court.

Je m'avançais timidement, d'un pas incertain.

\- Vous êtes des pirates, c'est ça ?

\- Emma…

\- Ecoutez, je ne sais pas où je suis, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne veux pas vous posez de problème, alors…

\- Le problème, Emma, me coupa Killian en se rapprochant de moi, c'est que notre équipage est lui aussi sans âme. Et dieu seul sait ce qu'ils feraient avec une femme durant le voyage que nous avons prévu. Je ne pourrais pas constamment te protéger et Liam non-plus.

\- Alors apprenez-moi à me battre !

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps, intervint Liam, nous partons ce soir, le temps de se ravitailler et de rassembler nos hommes.

\- Alors je me déguiserais en homme, ce n'est pas un problème, j'ai déjà vu ça dans plusieurs films.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un film ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment Liam, soupira Killian avant de reprendre, Emma, je ne peux pas t'obliger à faire cela.

\- Tu ne m'oblige à rien si je le veux, dis-je avec un sourire en coin. Et puis ce sera temporaire, le temps que vous m'appreniez à me battre.

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer. Je leur fis un de mes plus grand sourire avant de retourner à la cabine, Killian sur les talons. Il me donna une épée. J'attrapais la garde et l'approchais d'une des mèches de mes longs cheveux d'or, déterminée. Le jeune brun posa sa main sur la mienne.

\- Je suis sûre de mon choix.

Il hocha la tête et enleva sa main. Je me plaçais devant le miroir et d'un coup sec, sectionna la mèche. Je fis de même avec le reste de ma chevelure. J'ébouriffais ce qu'il me restait de ma crinière. Et me retournait vers Killian.

\- Alors ? demandais-je d'une voix grave, ce qui le vu rire.

\- Ca devrais marcher, Swan.

\- Swan ?

\- C'est ton nom de famille, non ? Je ne peux pas t'appeler « Emma », il me semble.

\- C'est vrai.

Il eut un court silence puis je me risquais à poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres :

\- Où sommes-nous ? Tout est si… différent.

\- Nous sommes dans un autre monde, Dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Je le fixais un instant, avant qu'il reprenne :

\- Allez, viens, nous devons descendre.

Je le suivis sans poser plus de question, redoutant les réponses. Un autre monde ? Comment étais-ce possible ?

Nous marchâmes dans les rues adjacentes au port, au milieu des stands et des échoppes. Les deux frères discutaient gaiment devant moi. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tout observer. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver des siècles plus tôt, entourée de grande bâtisses de pierre, accompagnée de pirates sans âmes ne respectant pas la femme.

\- Killian ! Liam !

Les pirates s'arrêtèrent en voyant une jeune femme courir vers eux. Elle portait un pantalon de cuir brun moulant et un corset recouvert par une veste ample. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tressés de plumes et autres petits accessoires.

\- Milah !

Killian la prit dans ses bras, la soulevant du sol. Elle attrapa son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion.

Je regardais la scène sans comprendre pourquoi je me sentais si mal.

* * *

(1) pont surélevé à l'avant (gaillard d'avant) ou l'arrière (gaillard d'arrière) d'un navire

 **Alors ? :P**

 **Je suis désolée pour cette fin, ça fait parti du jeu :)**

 **Chapitre 4 dimanche prochain ! (le 28 aout)**

 **Un petite review ?**

 **Bon dimanche à tous et à toutes !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde ! (Oui je suis en avance de quelques heures ... Mais vaut mieux ça que en retard !)  
**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre (plus long que les précédents). Contrairement aux trois autres, j'ai écrit celui-ci à la troisième personne (et je pense que je vais continuer comme cela pour la suite), vous comprendrez sûrement pourquoi ^^**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Merci aux favorit et follow ! Ça fait plaisir et c'est encourageant !  
**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 4 :)**

 **Bonne lecture ! ( de toute façon, on se retrouve en fin de page !)**

* * *

 _Emma regardait la scène sans comprendre pourquoi elle se sentais si mal._

Les pirates et la lycéenne rentrèrent sur le navire. Durant toute la marche, Emma fixa les doigts de Killian, entremêlés avec ceux de cette femme parfaite, un pincement au cœur. Cette vue lui était insupportable, bien qu'elle n'en sache vraiment la raison. Liam perçu le malaise de la jeune femme. Il caressa tendrement le peu de cheveux qu'il lui restait. Elle tourna vers lui ces yeux émeraude et il y vit une lueur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. S'il la connaissait, c'est parce que ses yeux l'avaient aussi longtemps portée. Cette femme était une orpheline, abandonnée de nombreuses fois, qui ne croyait plus en l'amour. Elle s'était endurcie et avait protégé son cœur du plus beau des sentiments. Le pirate lui sourit. Elle était devenue comme une sœur pour lui, et il espérait sincèrement pouvoir l'aider à briser cette armure qu'elle portait constamment.

\- Tu m'avais manqué mon petit Jolly ! Soupira Milah une fois arrivée sur le pont, caressant le bois.

\- Petit ? s'exclama Killian, un sourcil levé et un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

\- « Jolly » ? Répéta la jeune blonde en se tournant vers Liam, ce qui n'échappa pas au couple chamailleur.

\- « Jolly Roger ». C'est le nom de ce navire, expliqua celui-ci, j'en suis le capitaine et Killian, mon second.

Elle hocha la tête, pensive, avant de descendre sur les quais observer les quelques remous de la mer dans les eaux sales du port.

\- Tu t'appelles Emma, c'est ça ? La questionna Milah qui s'était rapproché à pas de velours tandis que les frères chargeaient les provisions.

Sans un son, Emma lui répondit par un signe de tête ainsi qu'un sourire, légèrement forcé.

\- Killian m'a expliqué la situation et m'a demandé de t'apprendre à te battre, repris la jeune femme, et ce serait avec plaisir !

A peine eu-t-elle finit de prononcer ces mots qu'elle dégainât son épée. La lycéenne se leva précipitamment lorsqu'elle lui lança un « en garde ! », un sourire enfantin gravé sur son fin visage et l'arme pointée vers sa poitrine. La blonde sortit tant bien que mal sa lame de son fourreau et la prit d'une main, tentant avec maladresse de reproduire la position de Milah. Ses déséquilibres répétés firent rire les trois camarades. Bien que contente de pouvoir distraire ses nouveaux amis, elle n'en restais pas moins déterminée, décidée à apprendre le maniement de l'épée. Elle reprit donc sa positon en faisant attention de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Milah la gratifia d'un hochement de tête avant de s'élancer vers elle en un bon précis, sa lame venant frapper celle de son adversaire. Celle-ci recula maladroitement. La brune recommença encore et encore. Emma ne comprenait, ni sa méthode d'enseignement, ni comment tous ces pas déséquilibrés en arrière allaient l'aider à se faire respecter des pirates. Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune lycéenne prêtais encore moins d'attention à où et comment elle posait ses pieds et glissât sur les pavés du port, se cognant violemment la tête au sol, perdant connaissance.

Quand Emma rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait de nouveau dans la cabine, Killian assis sur une chaise à son chevet.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'enquit le jeune pirate en se levant précipitamment.

Elle le rassurât d'un hochement de tête avant de se mettre à son tour sur ses pieds.

\- Tu nous à fait une sacrée peur, reprit-il, tu es restée inconsciente pendant des heures ! Je commence à croire que c'est une habitude chez toi.

La blonde esquissa un sourire avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle ne comprenais pas encore réellement les sentiments qu'elle ressentais à l'égare du pirate, mais si elle était sûre d'une chose, c'était bien que son cœur ne pourrait supporter une seconde de plus seul avec lui.

\- Emma, la retint Killian, l'équipage est à bord.

Elle le remerciât d'un énième mouvement de tête avant de quitter la pièce, le visage caché par la capuche d'une longue cape noire. Sur le pont, une dizaine d'homme se hâtaient, certains s'occupant des voiles et des cordages, d'autres transportant divers objets. Baissant la tête, la jeune femme rejoignit Liam sur le gaillard, prenant soin de ne heurter personne.

\- La belle au bois dormant est réveillée ! L'accueillit le pirate.

\- Où est Milah ? Demanda-t-elle sans tenir compte de sa remarque, j'ai une revanche à prendre.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de…

\- Je ne tiens pas à me faire passer pour un homme le restant de mes jours, rigola-t-elle, avant de lancer un regard inquiet aux hommes sur le pont. Mais heureusement pour elle, aucun n'avait relevé.

\- Bien, elle est dans les cales, certainement en train de donner quelques ordres. Elle sera sûrement heureuse de te voir, elle s'est inquiétée.

Après avoir rapidement remercier le capitaine, la jeune apprentie descendit jusqu'aux cales et trouva Milah devant la réserve de nourriture, donnant des instructions à celui qui devait être le cuisinier.

\- Miss Milah ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait masculine. Elle avait noté que c'était le surnom que lui donnait les autres membres de l'équipage.

Elle se retourna et le soulagement se lu sur son visage quand elle comprit qui l'avait interpelée.

\- Em…

\- Swan, miss, la coupa la jeune femme avec un regard entendu

\- Comment te sens-tu, Swan ?

\- Bien mieux, je me demandais quand nous pourrions reprendre mon entraînement ?

\- Quand nous serons en mer, il y a pour l'instant beaucoup trop de préparatifs à faire pour que je puisse m'occuper de toi.

Quelque peu déçue, Emma lui sourit avant de remonter. La femme pirate lui semblait quelque peu inquiète, mais elle ne fit pas de remarque et retourna auprès de Liam, qui bavardait gaiment avec son second

\- Qu'est-ce que je…

\- Me voici, j'attends de vous que vous honoriez votre part du marcher, la coupa une voix effrayante.

Tous se retournèrent tandis que l'équipage cessait ses activités. Un petit homme habillé de cuire, aux cheveux grisâtres frisotants et la peau telle les écailles des crocodiles était apparut au milieu du pont.

\- Rumpelstiltskin, grogna Liam, de quel marché parles-tu, démon ?

\- Ton frère ne t'a donc rien dit ? Après m'avoir volé ma femme et prétendue que celle-ci soit morte, voilà qu'ils m'ont demandé d'échanger leurs deux vies contre un haricots magiques. Eh bien à ce que je vois, tu as fini par trouver la grande famille que tu n'as pas eu avec moi, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Milah avec un sourire carnassier, je veux voir mon haricot.

Killian baissa la tête en apercevant le regard furieux de son frère. Sans que le capitaine n'ait pu dire un mot, l'équipage remonta des cellules du Jolly Roger un homme grassouillet bâillonné. Milah attrapa une petite sacoche de cuire à sa taille et en sorti un haricot translucide, le montrant fièrement au dit Rumpelstiltskin. Celui-ci sourit avec satisfaction et tendit la main pour s'en saisir. Mais d'un mouvement vif, la pirate envoya l'objet convoité à Killian qui l'attrapa de sa main gauche.

\- Tu as demandé à le voir, et tu l'as vu, marmonna le brun, le visage sombre.

-Alors ? Marché conclu ? s'enquit Milah avec une hâte perceptible, acceptes-tu de nous laisser partir ?

\- Tu veux savoir si je te pardonne ? questionna le démon, si je suis prêt à tourner la page ? Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. Je constate que tu es extrêmement … amoureuse de cet homme, continua-t-il sous les regards inquiets de l'équipage en marchant lentement sur le pont.

\- Merci, fit Milah, se retrouvant entre son ancien époux et son grand amour.

\- Mais j'ai encore une dernière question, la rattrapa le petit homme alors qu'elle s'élançait vers Killian.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Comment as-tu pu laisser Bealfire ?

Les deux parents se défièrent du regard quelques secondes. Les cordages se détachèrent alors un à un, comme par magie. Le Dark One reprit, la colère se faisant sentir dans sa voix :

\- Imagines-tu la torture que cela a été, de rentrer à la maison ce soir-là…

\- S'il te plaît, murmura Milah sans que le père de son enfant ne l'entende.

\- … sachant que j'allais devoir annoncer à notre fils…

\- Calme-toi ! reprit-elle, toujours sans succès, la fureur montant en l'homme dont elle avait autrefois été la femme.

\- … que sa mère était morte.

\- Je t'ai menti et j'ai eu tort, plaida la brune, c'était moi la plus lâche de nous deux…

\- Tu es partie sans lui ! Tu l'as abandonné !

\- Et depuis pas un jour ne passe sans que je regrette sincèrement…

\- Tes regrets sont loin de suffire ! hurla-t-il avant de reprendre après un court silence, tu as sacrifié ton fils.

\- J'ai laissé mon désespoir obscurcir entièrement ma raison.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu à ce point désespérée ?

\- Parce que je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour toi, crachat-elle, ses lèvres déformées par le dégout qu'elle éprouvait pour l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Le regard de celui-ci changeât et d'un geste sec et cruel, il se saisit du cœur de la femme qu'il avait autrefois sincèrement aimé.

\- Milah ! hurla Killian en se ruant vers elle.

Le magicien repoussa le pirate d'un revers de la main, le liant à un mat par ce même geste. Milah ne cessa de gémir de douleur tandis que son ex-mari lui sortait le cœur de la poitrine. Et alors que Killian hurlait de toutes ses forces, se libérant de ses chaines et prenant sa belle agonisante dans ses bras, le démon broya son cœur, laissant la poussière que celui-ci devint s'envoler dans les vents marins. La jeune femme caressa la joue de son pirate, le fixant de ses yeux bleus, lui murmurant un dernier un « je t'aime » presque inaudible. Killian posa délicatement le corps de celle qu'il aimait plus que tout sur le bois du pont avant de se tourner vers le monstre responsable de sa mort.

\- Tu es peut-être plus puissant aujourd'hui, démon, mais tu es plus lâche que jamais ! hurla-t-il, le point toujours serré sur le haricot.

\- Il est temps de me donner ce que je suis venu chercher ! clama celui-ci en défiant le jeune second du regard.

\- Tu devras d'abord me tuer !

\- Oh non ! Je te réserve un tout autre destin, mon cher ami.

\- Dans un mouvement vif, il dégaina son épée et coupa la main de Killian avant de la ramasser.

\- Je veux que tu survives, parce que je veux que tu souffres autant que j'ai souffert.

Il ricana. Un rire sournois et sans scrupule. Emma ne pouvait comprendre comment il était possible de tuer aussi aisément. Le Dark One rengaina son épée. Liam, voyant Killian se saisir d'un crochet, descendit sur le pont, ne voulant pas voir son frère mourir.

\- Killian ! Non !

Mais le morceau de métal était déjà niché dans la poitrine du meurtrier. Et sous les yeux ébahis de la lycéenne, celui-ci ne sembla rien ressentir.

\- Pour me tuer il faudrait bien plus qu'un crochet ! ricana-t-il encore une fois.

\- Même les démons peuvent être anéantis, cracha Killian, les mâchoires serrées, je finirais par trouver un moyen.

\- Encore faudrait-il que tu vives assez de temps. Je vais te motiver un peu plus.

A ces mots, Liam s'écroula au sol. La lycéenne se ruat sur lui. Son cœur ne battait plus, il ne respirait plus. Elle portât une main à sa bouche alors que des larmes envahissaient ses yeux. Comment pouvait-on être cruel à ce point ? Laissant derrière elle la soudaine tristesse qui l'avait assaillit, elle attrapât alors l'épée du défunt avant de se ruer vers le monstre. Mais celui-ci la projeta au sol d'un revers de la main. Récupérant la lame, il s'approcha d'elle et la plaça sous sa gorge.

\- Il fait être stupide ou inconscient pour s'en prendre à moi, cracha-t-il si proche de son visage qu'elle put sentir son souffle sur ses joues mouillées.

Il la détailla un instant, puis son regard changeât, perdant son côté meurtrier. Il lui entailla légèrement le cou avant de disparaitre dans un nuage rouge sang, envoyant le crochet dans le ventre de Killian, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Emma aurait voulu bouger, se lever, aider son ami souffrant, mais elle en était incapable. Ses membres étaient paralysés et alors qu'elle fixait le vide, les mêmes images lui revenaient en tête : la mort de deux personnes qui n'avait voulu que l'aider alors qu'elles ne la connaissaient que depuis peu, qui lui avaient apporté leur soutien, leur affection. L'équipage n'était plus à bord. Certainement étaient ils tous partis en courant pour échapper à cet ignoble personnage, et il était impossible à quiconque de censé de leur en vouloir. Des heures auraient pu passer sans que la jeune femme ne bouge mais l'appel de la dernière personne qui lui était chère la sortie de sa transe. Killian, à moitié inconscient, sa dernière main posée sur son abdomen blessé. Elle le regardât un moment, sans le voir réellement.

 _Que vais-je devenir s'il meurt lui aussi ? Dans un pays inconnu ? Avec des tueurs à mes trousses ? Ils m'ont attrapée une fois, rien ne les empêchera de recommencer, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient ce qu'ils désirent : ma mort._

\- Em… Emma …

 _Tu ne peux pas mourir Killian, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste._

\- Emma… aide-moi…

 _Tu peux encore le sauver Emma, il faut juste que tu te lève. Tu peux le faire,_ se cria-t-elle mentalement.

Elle finit par se lever, les jambes tremblantes, tentant de faire abstraction des corps sans vie de ses amis.

 _Killian a besoin de toi. Tu dois être forte, pour lui. Ne pleure pas. Il a besoin de toi._

Chaque pas était un supplice, chaque larme retenue était comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur, mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber, abandonner. Liam et Milah avaient été fort pour elle, aujourd'hui c'était à elle d'être forte, pour Killian. Emma m'accroupi à ses côtés, toujours aussi perdue malgré les encouragements qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Le jeune brun lui sourit, un de ses sourires qui réconfortent malgré la situation, même si elle le savait forcé.

\- Que puis-je faire ? Balbutia-t-elle

\- Tu… Il fait stopper le sang…

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle devait être forte. Regardant autour d'elle pour trouve un tissu qui ferait l'affaire, elle finit par aviser la chemise qu'elle portait et en déchirais un pan pour arrêter le saignement. Quand elle eut fini, les mains couvertes de sang, la blonde se repenchât au-dessus du visage de son ami. Ne le voyant pas réagir, elle paniquât :

\- Killian ! Killian ! Cria-t-elle en le secouant sans pour autant qu'il ne bouge, non… non… non ! Ne me laisse pas !

Cette fois-ci, elle ne retint pas ses larmes qui coulèrent à flots sur le corps du blessé. Et alors qu'elle croyait tout espoir perdu, une lumière blanche enveloppa le blessé. Emma se recula aussi vite qu'il lui était possible, trébuchant. La luminosité ne cessa d'augmenter, avant de subitement disparaître. La lycéenne gardât les yeux fermés, redoutant ce qu'elle pourrait voir si elle se risquait à les ouvrir. Elle sursautât lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et se recroquevillât un peu plus, serrant ses jambes contre elle.

\- Emma …

Cette voix, cette odeur. Elle rouvrit ses iris vertes. Et alors que les larmes reprenaient leur danse sur ses joues, elle se précipitait sur Killian, entourant son cou de ses bras et enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque.

\- Je… je…

Elle aurait voulu lui exprimer à quel point elle était heureuse de le savoir en vie, à quel point le croire mort l'avait dévastée, mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa gorge encore nouée par le chagrin. Elle restât là, à sentir son parfum salé, se rassurant de sa présence. Après quelques secondes hésitations, le pirate entoura à son tour la jeune femme de ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi, profitant chacun de ce contact apaisant. Killian finit par rompre l'étreinte et se releva pour quitter le navire laissant la jeune femme seule sur le pont. Emma ne pouvait imaginer la souffrance que devait ressentir le pirate. Et pire que tout, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider et cela la rendait malade. Le voir souffrir, lui qui lui avait réapprit à faire confiance, était le plus dur des supplices. Elle se mis sur ses pieds à son tour. Le pont était couvert de sang. Du sang de Killian, mais aussi de celui de Liam. Le corps du capitaine gisait non loin de là où se tenait Emma. Elle réprima la nausée qui lui prit la gorge quand elle repensa au monstre qui était responsable de ce carnage. Et soudain, elle aussi ressenti le besoin de quitter le pont. Elle retourna dans la cabine où elle s'était si souvent réveillée. Quand elle se vit dans le miroir, couverte elle aussi de sang, les larmes reprirent leur valse sur ses joues. Les yeux embués et le cœur en lambeaux, elle se dévêtit, retirant ces vêtements souillés et les jetant de l'autres coté de la petite pièce. Elle ouvrit la malle en bois remplie de vêtements et y chercha quelque chose à se mettre. Elle y trouva des vêtements qui devait sûrement appartenir à Milah et les enfila. Il n'y avait plus personne pour lui faire du mal sur ce bateau de toute façon, elle pouvait donc bien laisser tomber le déguisement d'homme. Une fois la tenue revêtue, elle se regarda dans le miroir. Le corset de cuire brun ne laissait apparaitre que les manches bouffantes de la chemise blanche qu'elle avait enfilée, laissant ses épaules ainsi que tout le haut de son buste à a vue de tous. Elle enfila un pantalon de cuir légèrement plus foncé que le haut et des bottes assorties. Elle avisa ensuite ses cheveux, coupés en dessous des oreilles. Attrapant des ficelles, brins de laine, perles et tout ce qui pouvait faire l'affaire, elle entreprit de tresser ses cheveux d'or. Elle obtint ainsi une longueur plus convenable qui lui cascadait sur les épaules. Elle eut un sourire triste en remarquant qu'elle avait maintenant l'air d'une véritable femme pirate, telle que Milah l'était. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le lit pour attendre le retour de Killian. Elle commença à s'inquiété faisant les cents pas dans la pièce lorsqu'au crépuscule, le brun n'avait toujours pas refait surface. Attrapant une longue cape noire, elle quitta le Jolly Roger. Elle arpenta les rues à la recherche du jeune homme, en vain. Il ne semblait être nulle part. Elle finit par se laisser choir sur un banc à l'entrée d'une taverne pour reprendre son souffle, avant de retourner sillonner les ruelles. Après une bonne heure de recherches, elle retrouva le brun accoudé à un bar, un verre à la main. Elle le rejoignit et sans un mot, lui prit la boisson des mains avant de l'avaler d'une traite. Il mit quelques instants avant de la reconnaitre. Elle lui sourit le plus sincèrement possible, malgré la fatigue et la peine qui l'assommait. L'ambiance était lourde, la taverne empestait l'alcool et la transpiration. Emma n'était clairement pas à l'aise malgré les quelques grammes qu'elle devait maintenant avoir dans le sang. Killian dû sentir son malaise car il l'attrapa avec douceur mais fermeté par le bras et la tira dehors. Enfin au calme, le jeune homme la fit assoir, voyant qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool et encore moins debout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? gronda-t-il, et de surcroit dans cette tenue.

\- Je… Tu n'es pas rentré, alors je me suis inquiété.

Ces mots semblèrent le prendre au dépourvu, et devant l'air abattu qu'elle affichait, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais elle manqua de retomber à peine sur ses pieds. Il la hissa donc sur son dos, passant ses jambes autour de sa taille et la porta jusqu'au navire où il la coucha dans la même couchette que les autres fois. Il allait sortir quand elle le retint :

\- Je… je ne veux pas dormir seule, hésitât-elle.

Il hochât la tête avant de venir s'allonger à son côté. Elle le surprit en se collant à lui, mais il laissa ses émotions de côté et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. La belle blonde s'endormit rapidement contrairement au pirate. Il la contempla, les traits relâchés, paisible dans son sommeil. Elle était tout ce qu'il lui restait et il se jura de la protéger de quiconque lui voudrait du mal. De son unique main, il vint lui caresser l'épaule dans un geste affectif et son sang se glaça quand il revit la rose tatouée à l'encre noire sur la peau claire de la jeune femme. Il se demanda une nouvelle fois comment celle-ci avait pu arriver là.

* * *

 **Vouala !**

 **Alors ? Vous en dîtes quoi ?**

 **Je me suis beaucoup (pour pas dire totalement) inspirée de l'épisode 4 de la saison 2, avec la mort de Milah (c'est aussi la première fois que l'on voit notre cher capitaine :3 )**

 **J'aimerais beaucoup connaitre votre avis, alors si vous pouviez laisser une pitite review... Ça me donnerait sûrement du courage pour écrire le prochain chapitre. (et il va en falloir avec la rentrée qui approche)  
**

 **Je vais essayer de tenir le rythme, mais je ne promets rien avec la reprise des cours :/ On verra bien comment ça se passe :)**

 **En attendant, bonne fin de vacances à vous et à dimanche prochain !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello hello la compagnie !**

 **Vous avez passé une bonne rentrée ? Je l'espère en tous cas !**

 **Voici donc ce 5e chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira et vous ferra une pitiote pause dans vos devoirs :D**

 **Allez, j'arrête de parler ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Il se demanda une nouvelle fois comment celle-ci avait pu arriver là._

Cette nuit-là, Emma ne fit que des cauchemars, voyant encore et encore ses amis mourir devant ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Ce sentiment d'impuissance qui revenait sans cesse ne faisait que s'amplifier et elle le supportait de moins en mois. Alors qu'une énième fois Rumpelstiltskin s'apprêtait à prendre le cœur de Milah, elle poussa la jeune femme et la main du monstre se retrouva dans sa poitrine.

\- C'est inutile, ma chère, lui murmura-t-il, tu n'as pas pu les sauver et tu ne le pourras jamais. Tu es un poids pour eux.

La blonde se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur, le cœur battant la chamade. Les phrases du Dark One lui revinrent en tête, lui glaçant le sang. Oui, elle se sentait coupable de ne même pas voir bougé le petit doigt, d'avoir été immobilisée par la peur que cet être malfaisant avait provoqué en elle. Et lorsqu'elle avait enfin réussi à se jeter sur lui, il l'avait écarté comme un vulgaire moucheron. Mais de toute façon, il était déjà trop tard, Milah et Liam était mort. Elle se frotta les yeux pour tenter de finir de se réveiller et chasser ces idées noires. Elle devait être là pour Killian. Emma se mit à paniquer lorsqu'elle remarqua que le jeune brun ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Lui était-il arrivé malheur ? Avait-il été enlevé ? Tué ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas penser comme cela. Elle se leva, attrapa son corset et sa cape, les enfila en vitesse et se précipita sur le pont. Elle fut soulagée de retrouver le pirate devant la barre. Il la salua de son unique main, sans même esquissé un sourire. La lycéenne se rapprocha du bord du navire et observa la mer, calme, sans une vague. Il n'y avait aucune terre en vue, ce qui étrangement la rassura. L'air marin lui empli les narines et l'apaisa. Cette odeur salée n'était comparable à rien qu'elle connaisse. Son ventre se manifesta et elle prit conscience de la faim qui la tiraillait. Après avoir lancé un regard à Killian, qui lui ne quitta pas l'horizon du regard, elle descendit dans les cales. Elle sentit son cœur se serré en arrivant devant les caisses de nourriture : le dernier endroit où elle avait parlé avec Milah. Secouant la tête pour éloigner ses sombres pensées, elle se saisit de pommes de terre et de morceaux de viandes séchées avant de se diriger vers la pièce aménagée en cuisine. Elle rejoignit Killian sur le gaillard quelques minutes plus tard avec deux bols de fer fumants dans les mains. Elle en tendit un à Killian dont le regard passait du repas au visage souriant d'Emma. Il n'était pas dupe et savait que derrière ce masque de joie ce cachait une immense tristesse et peut-être même de la culpabilité. Il se saisit du récipient et invita la jeune femme à le suivre. Ils s'installèrent sur le gaillard avant et mangèrent en silence, aucun d'eux n'osant le rompre.

\- Je veux que tu m'apprennes à me battre, lâcha finalement Emma.

Il planta son regard marin dans ses yeux. Elle était déterminée, il le sentait. Voyant qu'il hésitait à répondre, elle reprit :

\- Je veux pouvoir te protéger si jamais _il_ revenait. Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ? Que tu es un poids pour moi ?

Elle parut surprise par ces mots, incapable de répondre. Il posa son unique main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

\- Que penses-tu que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là ? Ce dont moi je suis sûre, c'est que je ne serais plus sur le bateau de mon frère, à naviguer comme avant.

Il la laissa seule avec ses pensées et retourna devant la barre. Emma resta interdite un moment, ressassant les mots de son ami. Il venait de lui avouer qu'elle l'aidait, malgré tout. Mais savait-il combien elle tenait à lui ? Sûrement pas. Elle-même n'était pas sûre de mesurer toute l'ampleur des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard. Elle savait juste que son contact la rassurait et que le perdre lui serait insupportable. La lycéenne finit par se lever et, décidant de se rendre utile, descendit dans les cales pour faire un inventaire de ce qu'ils possédaient. Quand elle eut fini, elle remonta avec la liste ainsi qu'une bouteille de rhum. Elle la tendit au pirate qui en but une grande goulée. Elle lui fit un large sourire avant d'en faire de même. Elle n'était pas très fan de cette boisson, mais si cela pouvait lui permettre d'oublier ses problèmes, elle n'était pas contre.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula doucement. Killian resta à la barre et Emma entreprit de ranger les différentes cabines du navire. Alors que le soleil enflammait la mer, Killian rejoignit Emma et dégaina son épée pour la lui mettre sous la gorge. La jeune ne l'ayant pas entendu arrivé dans son dos, eu un hoquet de surprise.

\- Tu veux apprendre ? Alors libère toi, lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille, appuyant un peu plus le plat de sa lame sur la gorge de la jeune fille.

\- Killian, tu es saoul, murmura celle-ci en sentant l'odeur enivrante du rhum dans son haleine.

Il ne lui répondit pas, resserrant un peu plus son étreinte. La lycéenne commença à paniquer. Elle donna un coup de coude aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait dans l'estomac de son ami, afin de se libérer, et courut jusqu'au pont. Il la suivit, épée en main. Emma attrapa à son tour sa lame.

\- Killian, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il se rapprochai dangereusement d'elle.

\- Ce qui doit être fait, marmonna le pirate.

\- Tu n'es pas toi-même, tenta-t-elle alors qu'il venait s'élançait sur elle, reprends-toi !

\- Évidement qu'il n'est pas lui-même, cracha une voix bien trop familière aux oreilles d'Emma.

\- Rumpelstiltskin, cracha-t-elle sans quitter Killian du regard, enchainant les pas et les mouvements d'épée.

\- Je pensais lui avoir tout enlever, mais il semblerait que non.

\- Vous lui avez déjà pris son frère et l'amour de sa vie, que pourrait-il bien lui rest…

Elle fut coupée par un hurlement de douleur. Killian venait de lui entailler le bras. Elle lâcha son épée pour venir instinctivement presser la plaie.

\- Je pense que tu sous-estime l'importance que tu as pour lui, Emma.

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom démon ? fulmina-t-elle

\- Je crains que tu ne le sache jamais ! ricana-t-il avant de disparaitre.

La blonde reporta son attention sur Killian, tentant d'oublier la douleur et les paroles du monstre.

\- Killian, c'est moi, Emma.

Il l'attrapa par le poignet, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de douleur avant de la plaquer violemment contre la barrière de bois qui séparait le pont de la mer. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il la poussait. Il approcha son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle chaud. Des larmes se formèrent au coin des yeux de la blonde.

\- Je t'en prie…

\- Emma ? s'étonna le brun en la voyant en pleurs et blessée devant lui, Emma, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

L'intéressée rouvrit les yeux. Le pirate ne semblait se souvenir de rien, mais au moins il était redevenu lui-même. Elle lui sourit timidement.

\- Oh, rien … menti-t-elle, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, un petit coup de blues.

\- Emma, ton bras ! Comment t'es-tu fais cela ? s'exclama-t-il en empoignant son bras pour évaluer la gravité de la blessure.

\- Ce n'est rien, je ne sens déjà plus rien, murmura-t-elle, le visage déformé par la douleur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles.

\- C'est faux, je le vois bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me mens, mais je te jure que si je trouve celui qui t'as fait ça, il aura…

\- C'est toi.

\- C'est moi qui… t'ai fait cela ? s'étrangla le brun avant de lui poser une main sur le front, tu es brulante, tu délire, ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

\- Rumpelstiltskin, il t'a ensorcelé, reprit-elle, il voulait t'enlever absolument tout ce à quoi tu tenais, il a dit que sous estimait l'importance que j'avais pour toi, il a dit...

\- Garde tes forces, je vais te soigner ça. Tu peux marcher ?

\- J'ai été blessée au bras, tu sais, rigola la jeune femme dans le but de détendre l'ambiance bien trop lourde à son gout.

Ce fut au tour du pirate de rire lorsqu'elle se décolla de la barrière et vacilla avant de tomber sur les genoux.

\- Laisse-moi te porter, Swan.

Cette fois-ci, elle ne dit rien et le laissa prendre soin d'elle. Elle ne le lâcha pas du regard durant tout le temps où il la soigna, se demandant ce que Rumpelstiltskin avait voulu signifier par « Je pense que tu sous-estime l'importance que tu as pour lui ». Comment pourrait-elle avoir une quelconque importance pour un homme qui venait de perdre son frère ainé et l'amour de sa vie. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait que se demander ce qu'il avait voulu dire par ces mots.

\- Swan ?

Emma regarda Killian comme si elle le voyais pour la première fois. Il semblait attendre une réponse, mais elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avais pas entendue.

\- Je… Oui, pourquoi pas, bredouilla-t-elle en espérant répondre à sa question inconnue.

\- Tu es sûre ? insista-t-il avec un regard appuyé.

\- Oui… fit-elle, de plus en plus incertaine.

\- Génial alors !

Il se leva et après quelques secondes de silence gênant, explosa de rire. La blonde comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Emma, réussi-t-il à articuler entre deux hoquets, t'as vraiment cru que je ne verrais pas que tu étais dans tes pensées et que tu avais rien suivi à ce que je t'avais demandé ?

Elle sentit la honte lui bruler les joues. Il semblait la connaitre bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Voyant qu'elle n'osait plus le regarder en face, il lui attrapa le menton pour guider ses pupilles dans les siennes.

 _Jamais je ne me lasserais de me perdre dans cet océan,_ songeaEmma _._

\- Je te demandais, reprit-il, si ton bandage ne te serrait pas trop, et si tu avais encore mal.

\- Non c'est bon, tout va bien. Je suis juste crevée, je devrais dormir un peu.

\- Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

La lycéenne resta interdite à ces mots. Il venait de lui proposer de dormir encore avec elle.

\- Je… Tu as sûrement d'autres choses à faire, marmonna-t-elle avec regret.

\- Oui.

 _Serait-ce de la peine ? Est-il déçu ? Non, tu dois te faire des films, Emma !_ pensa la jeune blonde, _mais si ce n'était pas le cas ?_

\- Killian, finit-elle par lâcher alors que le pirate allait fermer la porte de la cabine, si tu veux, tu peux me rejoindre après.

Il lui sourit, lui glissa un « bonne nuit » et la laissa seule. Le pirate s'accouda à la rambarde du pont, et observa la mer calme, laissant tourbillonner ses pensées. Emma. Elle était la seule qu'il lui restait et aujourd'hui, il avait failli la tuer, il l'avait blessée. Des larmes tracèrent leur sillon sur ses joues. Il ne se pardonnerai jamais si cela devait de nouveau arriver, et Rumpelstiltskin semblait l'avoir compris. Il observa le crochet qui remplaçait désormais sa main gauche. Ce monstre à l'apparence de crocodile lui avait déjà tant pris, il ne pouvait le laisser continuer. Et malgré tout ce qu'il rêvait de faire au démon, il savait qu'il ne pourrait s'en sortir sans séquelles. Et si le prix à payer pour sa vengeance était Emma, il ne le supporterait pas. Il tenait à elle, bien plus qu'à quiconque d'autre vivant sur cette terre. Elle le comprenait, et était présente pour lui. Lorsqu'il la voyait, il se reconnaissait. Elle semblait avoir perdu beaucoup et pourtant restait toujours forte et courageuse. Il l'admirait.

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Merci aux nouveaux follows et favorites, ça fait trooooop plaisir :)**

 **Une petite review ? (ça aussi ça fait plaisir :P )**

 **Bonne fin de dimanche et bonne semaine à vous !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellow !**

 **Alors ce chapitre fait la moitié des autres, et je m'en excuse mais certains d'entre vous doivent savoir qu'à partir d'un certain niveau d'étude, la rentrée c'est plutôt intense :| Je n'ai donc pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Je pense que ce sera ce format là (plus ou moins mille mots, une fois par semaine) pendant un petit moment (je remonterais surement le niveau pendant les vacances, à voir).**

 **Sauf si vous préférez 2000-3000 mots tous les 15 jours ? A vous de me dire, je m'adapterais. :D**

 **Bon voici ce petit chapitre, on se voit en fin de page !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Elle semblait avoir perdu beaucoup et pourtant restait toujours forte et courageuse. Il l'admirait._

Quand Emma se réveilla, Killian n'était nulle part sur le bateau. Elle décida de ne pas laisser la panique la gagner et s'habilla avant de descendre à terre pour le chercher aux abords du port. Après une bonne heure, elle le trouva dans un bar qui sentait le renfermé et l'alcool, rempli de femmes aux décolletés bien trop plongeant à son gout. Elle mit ses pensées en sourdine afin de rejoindre Killian à une table au fond de la taverne bruyante. Elle s'arrêta net en remarquant la jeune femme, tout aussi provocante que les autres qui le dévorait des yeux. Elle n'eut aucun mal à voir que ce jeu de séduction était réciproque. Et finalement, elle se pencha vers lui et ils entamèrent un baisé passionné et fougueux. Elle réprima le dégout qui lui retournait l'estomac et se retourna pour sortir aussi vite qu'il lui était possible. Un homme se mit entre elle et la porte. Le désir qu'elle lut dans ses yeux lui glaçât le sang et lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule avec un sourire malsain, elle ne réfléchit pas et lui enfonça son poing dans l'estomac. Il devait être à moitié saoul car il roula au sol.

Les entrainements qu'elle suivait avec Killian avait portés leurs fruits. Après près d'un mois en mer, il avait de nouveau accosté pour faire le plein de provisions et profiter du contact d'autres personnes. Ils étaient cependant du même avis quant au fait de ne pas engager de nouvel équipage.

Elle revint à l'instant présent lorsqu'un homme rondouillard lui entoura la taille et la souleva du sol, criant à son camarade qui se relevait de rendre le coup que cette effrontée venait de lui donner. Elle repoussa une deuxième fois le premier d'un coup de pied dans le torse avant d'asséner un coup de coude dans la mâchoire de celui qui l'entravait. Le calme se fit petit à petit dans la taverne. Personne n'osant parler, tous observant le combat opposant deux hommes à une femme. Emma n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle, mais elle n'aimait pas non plus qu'on la traite comme un vulgaire objet. Maintenant que Killian lui avait donné les moyens de se défendre, elle ne contait pas laisser passer cet affront. Un des deux se jeta sur elle, mais dans un tour sur elle-même, elle l'évita. Elle avait appris, entre autre, à utiliser ses mouvements de danse, ainsi que la souplesse, la rapidité et l'agilité que ce sport lui avait apportées, tels des outils d'attaque et de défense. Son pieds assomma le deuxième dans un mouvement vif et précis qu'il n'eut pas le temps de voir venir. Quand elle eut finit, elle reprit sa route vers la sortie, les clients s'écartant sur son passage. Elle entendait les murmures, sentait les regards, et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle referma la porte pour retourner se promener dans les rues calmes et vides.

\- Emma.

Killian la rejoignit en courant, mais elle continua sa route sans même se retourner. Son attitude l'excédait. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint la terre, il passait ses nuits dans les tavernes, à draguer la première fille venue. Cela la blessait. Elle pensait qu'elle lui était suffisante, même s'il n'avait aucune obligation envers elle. Elle devait se faire une raison. Il passa devant elle et lui coupa la route.

\- Laisse-moi passer, fulmina-t-elle.

Il parut surpris par son ton glaçant.

\- - Que fais-tu dehors en pleine nuit ? C'est dangereux.

\- - Peut-être que si je n'avais pas besoin de me rassurer sur le fait que tu ailles bien, je resterais sur le bateau au lieu de parcourir les rues telle une pauvre fille paumée. Maintenant retourne à ta conquête d'un soir et laisse-moi passer.

\- - Je te rappelle qu'on ne sait toujours pas qui veut te tuer.

\- - C'est vrai que tu cherches très activement !

\- - Mais… Que penses-tu que je fasse chaque soir ?

Elle le regarda éberluée. Il osait, en plus de tout le reste, lui faire croire que c'était pour elle qu'il fréquentait les tavernes ? Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il enchaina :

\- - Je cherche des pistes, et les personnes les plus encline à parler sont, en général, saoul.

\- - Tu veux dire que cette femme que tu …

\- - Embrassais ? C'était une piste.

\- - Que t'a-t-elle révélé alors ? demanda la blonde, avide de réponse.

\- - Eh bien, fit-il en se grattant derrière l'oreille, évitant son oreille.

Emma connaissait cette mimique : il était gêné. Elle s'en voulu immédiatement de l'avoir cru. Elle le contourna et repris sa route. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'il parlait avec des femmes seulement pour les informations qu'elles avaient à offrir ? Il y avait bien plus en jeu. Il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison : il était et resterait toujours un pirate. Peut-être avait-il réellement cherché un soir, et encore elle devait se bercer d'illusion. S'il lui disait cela c'était seulement pour l'ajouter à la liste de ses conquêtes. Il ne tenait pas réellement à elle, il se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver, Rumpelstiltskin avait tort. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Jamais personne ne s'était attaché à elle et cela n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui, avec lui. Elle devrait le savoir depuis le temps. Les faux espoirs avaient été nombreux et cela ne s'arrêterait pas ainsi. Elle devait trouver par elle-même qui voulait sa mort, sans l'aide de Killian ou qui que ce soit. Et surtout elle devait savoir pourquoi elle portait elle-même cette rose.

\- - Excusez-moi, l'accostât un homme dont le visage était caché par une cape noire, sauriez-vous où je peux trouver la bibliothèque de ce port ?

\- - Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps, je ne connais pas les lieux.

\- - Et vos amis ? Ne pourrait-il pas m'aider ?

\- - Ils ne viendront pas jusqu'ici.

\- - Parfait ! ricana-t-il avant de l'assommer du pommeau de son épée qu'il avait habillement dissimulée.

* * *

Mouahaha ! Cette fin est méchante mais c'est pas grave ^^

Si vous pouviez prendre le temps de laisser une petite review... Ca fait toujours plaisir :D

E En attendant bonne fin de soirée à vous et à dimanche prochain !


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellow ! Voivi donc ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture ( on se retrouve à la fin de toute façon :) )**

* * *

Killian retourna en traînant des pieds sur le Jolly Roger. Il se détestait. Il détestait son attitude et par dessus tout, il détestait _la_ faire souffrir. Il ne voulait que la protéger, et pourtant il avait le sentiment d'en être incapable. Tout comme il avait été incapable de sauver Milah il y a plusieurs mois. Son chagrin ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître, ou alors seulement lorsqu'il était avec _elle_. Ou une autre fille. Il avait réellement chercher qui en avait après elle. Mais ne trouvant rien, il avait arrêter. Et pourquoi avait-elle cette rose sur le bras ? Elle la montrait à tout le monde, sans savoir réellement ce que cela impliquai. Peut être devrait-il tout lui dire avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Mais pour cela, il allait falloir qu'il la trouve, si tant est qu'elle accepte d'entendre quoique ce soit venant de lui. Il rebroussa chemin et suivit les pas d'Emma dans la dernière rue où il l'avait vue.

Quand Emma revint à elle, elle était couchée sur le sol froid et humide en pierre d'une cellule. Elle passa une main à l'arrière de sa tête, encore douloureuse après le coup qu'elle avait reçu. Elle se leva malgré ses muscles froids et s'approcha des barreaux de la porte pour tenter de voir où elle se trouvait. Elle ne fut capable de voir qu'un long couloir sombre. Elle soupira et observa le reste de la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, ni aucun objet susceptible de lui servir. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur de pierre irrégulier. Elle était enfermée là, et ce n'était pas Killian qui allait venir l'aider : après leur dispute, il était fort probable qu'il pense qu'elle était partie loin de lui de son plein gré et qu'il attende qu'elle revienne, sans la chercher, en continuant à fréquenter ses bars et tavernes tous les soirs. Son ventre se noua lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient prévus de repartir la semaine suivante. Et s'il repartait sans elle ? Malgré les pensées qu'elle avait eu la veille, elle se rendait maintenant compte qu'elle avait besoin de son aide. Elle avait besoin de lui. Tout simplement de lui, de son odeur, de son regard, de son rire. De sa présence et de son attention. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par des pas. Elle se remit doucement sur ses pieds et se cacha sur le côté de la porte. La clef tourna dans la serrure, la jeune blonde retint son souffle. Un garde entra dans la cellule et le chercha du regard, tournant sur lui même, la main allant vers la garde de son épée. Elle se rua sur lui dès qu'il tourna complétement le dos, passant son bras autour de son cou et pesant de tout son poids en arrière pour éviter qu'il ne la fasse passer par dessus lui. Elle relâcha sa prise quand il arrêta de se débattre et sombra dans l'inconscient. Elle passa la tête dans le couloir pour vérifier qu'il soit bien seuls et entreprit d'enfiler son uniforme. Il était composé d'un pantalon de cuire noir moulant, semblable à ceux des deux frères pirates (elle se demanda d'ailleurs comment le garde pouvait le supporter toute la journée) et d'une large chemise de la même couleur. Elle prit également ses bottes hautes, ainsi que l'épée et le casque, avec lequel elle prit soin de cacher ses cheveux blonds qui atteignaient de nouveau ses épaules. Elle sortie ensuite de la prison et remonta le couloir, dans la direction d'où venait le soldat, malgré les chaussures trop grandes pour elle qui l'entravaient dans ses mouvements. Après quelques longues minutes dans le tunnel éclairé seulement par des bougies en fin de vie, elle tomba sur le début d'un escalier en colimaçon qui, lui, n'était pas du tout allumé. Une boule au ventre, elle commença son ascension. A l'étage, elle arriva dans une pièce vaste et luxueuse. Pendant quelques secondes, elle admira la beauté du lieu, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était en cavale et qu'elle devait partir d'ici au plus vite, bien qu'elle ne sache pas réellement où elle se trouvait. Elle reprit son chemin, marchant au hasard dans les couloirs et les pièces plus grands les uns que les autres.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Les gardes n'ont pas le droit de se trouver dans cette partie du palais.

Emma se figea à l'entente de la voix.

Killian avait passé les deux dernières semaine à la recherche de la jeune femme, mais il n'avait même pas trouver un indice. Elle semblait se cacher, et savoir comment bien le faire. Il s'assit sur le banc d'une place et écouta d'une oreille distraite les discussions des passants.

\- Tu as entendu parler du bal au château ?

\- Celui de la Princesse Snow ?

\- Oui, en l'honneur de sa nouvelle amie.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant de cela ! Qui est donc cette chanceuse ?

\- Elle se prénomme Emma, il me semble.

\- Swan... murmura alors le pirate, avec une bouffée d'espoir.

 _Elle est en vie. Elle va bien. Elle est au château,_ songea-t-il avec soulagement.

Il venait de trouver ce qu'il allait faire ce soir : aller au bal. Il n'avait qu'à trouver une tenue digne de ce nom, pour ne pas ressembler à un pirate, puisque les bals de la Princesse Snow était toujours ouverts à tous, sans invitation. Il se leva et s'empressa de retourner dans les rues commerçantes pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il finit par trouver un couturier qui accepta de lui faire un prix, en échange de quelques objets venus de contrées lointaines qu'il avait visitées lors de ses nombreux voyages. Il le remercia et retourna sur le Jolly Roger pour se reposer. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces dernières semaines, avec ses recherches et l'inquiétude. Et bien qu'il sache maintenant qu'elle était saine et sauve, il ne pouvait cesser de se demander pourquoi elle n'était pas revenue le voir ? Peut-être lui en voulait-elle toujours. Il s'endormit, laissant ces pensées tourbillonner.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Bon il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais il est nécessaire à l'histoire...**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! Bon dimanche à vous ! Bye !**


	8. Chapter 8

Killian arriva au château en avance, vêtu d'une chemise blanche presque entièrement cachée par un veston noir assorti à son bas et un manteau couleur cuivre. Il avait remplacé son habituel crochet par une une main en bois recouverte d'un gant noir. Il espérait pouvoir trouver Emma avant que le début des festivités, et l'arrivé des sujets. La grande salle de réception grouillait pour le moment seulement de servants qui s'occupaient des derniers préparatifs avant l'arrivée des convives. Le pirate intercepta une vielle femme qui semblait superviser les tâches de chacun.

\- Où puis-je trouver la Princesse Snow et son amie Emma ?

\- Je ne puis vous répondre pour Mademoiselle Emma, mais pour ce qui est de Mademoiselle le Princesse, elle se trouve dans ses appartements. Voulez-vous que je vous y mène ?

\- Je vous en serais très reconnaissant.

Elle lui sourit avant de l'inviter à la suivre à travers un couloir orné de tapis et tableaux luxueux. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte de bois finement sculptée, à laquelle la femme toqua avant d'ouvrir le battant.

\- Monsieur.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Je vous en prie.

Elle s'inclina avant de se retirer. Killian prit une longue inspiration et franchit la porte.

\- Princesse Snow ? appela-t-il dans l'immense chambre.

\- Oui ?

La jeune femme apparue, dans une longue robe blanche comme la neige, entrelacs de dentelle et de perles. Ses cheveux ébènes étaient remontés en un chignon travaillé. Il lui sourit amicalement avant de reprendre :

\- Je cherche Emma, sauriez-vous où je puis la trouver ?

\- Vous êtes un ami d'Emma ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de vous.

\- Elle doit avoir ses raisons, souffla-t-il, en tentant de cacher que ses mots l'avaient blessé.

\- Pour le moment, continua la brune, elle se prépare. Mais je lui dirais que vous la cherchiez et nous tenterons de vous retrouver durant la soirée.

Elle lui sourit. Un sourire qui sonnait faux, comme ceux qu'Emma avait l'habitude de faire au lycée, dans son monde. Il lui rendit malgré tout son geste, s'inclina et la quitta. Durant sa marche, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que venait de lui dire la jeune fille royale.

Pourquoi Emma ne lui avait-elle pas parler de lui alors qu'elles semblaient si proche l'une de l'autre ? Peut-être faisait-il une erreur en venant ici et que la jeune blonde était tout bonnement en train de suivre une piste sur leur enquête. Malgré tout, il se devait de la voir, de s'assurer de son bon état de santé. Et il devait s'excuser pour son attitude. Il savait qu'un jour il devrait lui dévoiler ses sentiments, mais ce ne serait ni dans ce lieu, ni ce soir.

Les convives commençaient à remplir la salle. Killian s'approcha du buffet et entreprit de se remplir la pence. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était là pour se rassurer sur l'état d'Emma qu'il allait passer l'occasion de manger des mets raffinés !

\- La Princesse Snow et sa confidente Emma Swan ! Annonça un homme habillé en un costume qui le faisait ressembler à un pingouin en bas de l'escalier.

Killian ne pouvait comprendre ce choix vestimentaire. Cependant, il arrêta de penser à cela quand il vit Emma descendre l'escalier. Elle portait une longue robe rouge vif qui ne laissait pas paraitre ses pieds. Les épaules à moitié découvertes, les longues manches serrées mettaient ses bras en valeur,, cachant son tatouage et le corset lui affinait la taille. C'était seulement au niveau des hanches que la robe prenait du volume, lui donnant une allure de princesse. Malgré l'image qui s'offrait à lui, le pirate ne put s'empêcher de trouver ce comportement suspect : Emma _détestait_ les robe, et ne cachait _jamais_ son tatouage. Tout cela était bien étrange.

Après avoir salué les grands ducs et princes des contrées voisines, la princesse le rejoint :

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas donné votre nom, Monsieur ...?

\- Jones, compléta-t-il en lui baisant la main.

Il se redressa et se tourna vers Emma. Elle lu sourit, mais dans son regard, il remarqua bien qu'elle n'était pas le même.

\- Swan ?

\- Bonsoir, Monsieur Jones.

Le brun fronçât les sourcils. Elle ne l'appelait jamais comme cela.

\- Je vais vous laisser, fit la jeune femme de la famille royale en voyant le trouble du pirate.

Il la remerciât d'un regard.

\- Swan, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Elle lui sourit avant de lui répondre, gênée :

\- Je ne sais pas danser.

 _Tu sais danser, Swan_ , songeât-il, _que t'est-il arrivé ?_

\- Accepteriez-vous d'essayer ?

\- Que suis-je censée faire ?

\- Ce que font les autres.

Il prit la main de son amie, et l'emmena délicatement au centre de la salle où les autres couples enchainait les pas.

\- Une minute... Là, tu es train de me dire que tu sais comment on danse ce truc là ?

Il rigola

\- Cela se voit à ce point que je ne suis pas noble de sang. Cependant, cela s'appelle une valse. Il n'y a qu'une seule règle, murmura-t-il en lui tendant le fausse main qui remplaçait son crochet, leurs lèvres plus proches que jamais, choisir un partenaire qui sait ce qu'il fait.

Il lui sourit, elle plaçât sa main sur son épaule, il lui prit la hanche de sa main valide et il commencèrent à tournoyer. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, alors qu'elle se laissait prendre au jeu. Elle n'était peut-être plus elle-même, mais elle restait toujours aussi belle. Après quelques minutes à suivre le rythme de la musique, il lui lançât un sourire taquin :

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, s'exclama-t-elle, je crois que ça commence à venir !

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, répondit-il en la faisant tourner sur elle-même, je repensais à ce que tu m'as dit il y a longtemps, que tu n'étais pas une princesse.

Elle le regarda, troublée.

\- Quand est-ce que je t'aurais dit cela, je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ce soir.

* * *

 **Fiiiiiin ! La suite au prochain épisode :D**

 **Les adeptes de la série (qui reprend aujourd'hui ! (non je ne suis pas hystérique)) reconnaitront la scène de bal de la fin de la saison 3, qui se passe dans le passé ^^**

 **Je voulais vous remercier parce qu'on a quand même dépasser les 1000 vues ! Alors un grand merci à ceux qui continu de me lire !**

 **Bon dimanche à vous ! Et bonne semaine ! A la prochaine !**

 **Pour ceux que cela intéresse, je publie cette Fanfic sur Wattpad ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vous avez vu le nouvel épisode de ouat ? Je vais mas spoiler, mais ça promet d'être une bonne saison ! (encore)**

 **Sinon, voici le nouveau chapitre ^^ J'essaierais de pas trop être méchante cette fois :P**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Killian attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et la tira dans un coin sombre et isolé de la grande salle.

\- Swan, à quoi joues-tu ?

\- Je ne joues à rien ! Lâchez -moi ! Lui ordonna-t-elle, oubliant le tutoiement qu'elle avait adopter pendant leur danse.

Elle

se dégagea de son étreinte, mais il la rattrapa et l'emmena jusqu'aux

jardins. Le froid et l'humidité surprirent la jeune blonde. Il la plaqua

contre un arbre et sans la moindre douceur, arracha le haut de sa robe,

dévoilant les laçages de son corset, ainsi que son bras.

\- Emma...

Elle

n'osait plus bouger, et ferma les yeux. Qui était -il ? Pourquoi son

être entier semblait lui crier lui faire confiance ? Et pourquoi

semblait-il si bien la connaître ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle l'ait

réellement oublié ? Qu'il dise vrai ? Elle était déchirée entre la

volonté de son coeur et la raison de son esprit.

\- ... Ton tatouage, pourquoi est-il coloré ?

Elle

rouvrit les yeux. La rose, autrefois complètement noire, était

maintenant rouge sang. A la réflexion, la jeune femme se rendit compte

que le tatouage n'était plus de sa couleur naturelle depuis son arrivée

au palais royal.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas... Avoua-t-elle, en observant son bras plus attentivement.

\- Moi je sais.

Le pirate se retourna brusquement.

\- Princesse Snow ? S'étonna -t-il, de quoi parler vous ?

\- Blanche ?

Ce tatouage est une marque que j'assigne à des soldats que je forme dès

leur plus jeune âge. Ils sont destinés à tuer la "Sauveuse". Je n'ai pas

eu le temps de former Emma lors de son enfance, et je t'en remercie de

l'avoir fait par ailleurs, sa mère à réussi à l'envoyer dans un autre

royaume.

\- Pourquoi voudriez -vous tuer cette "Sauveuse", qui qu'elle soit ?! s'emporta le brun.

\- Oh crois moi si je te dis que ce n'est pas ce qui va le plus te tracasser dans les prochaines minutes, Killian Jones.

Elle lui lança un regard qui fit frémir le jeune homme. Cette femme était démoniaque, comment cela avait-il pu lui échapper ?

\- Emma, tue-le, il en sait trop.

\- Vous pensez réellement qu'elle va...

Killian

n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentait la jeune femme

passer son bras autour de son cou et maintenir sa prise grâce à son

poids. Il tenta de l'atteindre de ses coudes, mais elle évitait chacun

de ses coups sans perdre son avantage. S'il avait sut que l'entrainement

au combat de la jeune femme se retournerais contre lui, il aurait

veillé à être un moins bon professeur !

Mais,

c'était lui qui avait appris à la jeune fille tout ce qu'elle savait.

Et cette attaque ne faisait pas exception. Il savait donc comment la

contrer. Dans un mouvement vif, il parvint à se retourner, tombant nez à

nez avec la blonde. Il fut alors frappé par ses yeux. Ils étaient

complétement noirs. Cela lui donnait une allure de créature venue des

enfers. Elle parut étonnée de ce renversement de situation, mais ne se

laisser pas démonter et lui dirigeât son poing dans le ventre. Il le lui

retint et lui frappa l'arrière du crâne. Elle tomba dans ses bras,

inconsciente. Il la souleva et prit la direction du port.

Une

fois sur son navire, il la déposa sur son lit et l'observa. Elle

semblait redevenue elle-même, ainsi, endormie. Qu'avait bien pu lui

faire la princesse pour qu'elle exécute de tels ordres ? Et pourquoi ce

n'avait pas été le cas avec lui ? Après tout, lui aussi portait la rose

maudite. Il se releva et retira sa chemise. Son tatouage n'avait pas

changé de couleur, toujours sombre. Il devait trouver des réponses. Il

se rhabilla et sorti de la chambre. Après un dernier regard à la belle

endormie, il décida de verrouiller la porte.

Il n'appréciait guère l'idée de l'enfermer, mais il n'avait aucune envie

de la savoir de nouveau entre les griffes de la princesse. Le pirate

quitta le port et se dirigeât d'un pas décidé vers l'immense

bibliothèque de la citée. Le bâtiment était impressionnant, totalement

en pierre à l'exception de sa grande porte en bois et de ses nombreuses

fenêtres. Killian gravit les marches et s'arrêta en tombant nez à nez

avec des milliers de livres rangés sur de hautes étagères. L'endroit

semblait desert, et il se demanda comment il allait bien pouvoir faire

pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait, si tant est que la réponse se trouve

ici. Il s'avança parmi les rayons, laissant ses doigts passer sur les

dos des livres. Il n'était pas un grand lecteur, mais il appréciait la

culture et respectait le travail des écrivains, bien que lui préfère les

voyages pour acquérir des connaissances !

\- Vous cherchez ?

Il sursauta à l'entente de la voix . Une petite femme aux cheveux châtains s'avançait vers lui avec un large sourire.

\- Je sui la bibliothécaire, continua-t-elle en voyant l'hésitation sur le visage du brun, je m'appelle Belle.

\- Killian Jones.

\- Puis-je vous aider à trouver un ouvrage, je pense connaître cette endroit comme ma poche.

Il

l'étudia pendant quelques secondes. Elle semblait sincère et honnête.

Il ne pouvait de toute evidence pas y arriver seul, alors l'aide de

cette "Belle" pourrait bien lui sauver la mise.

\- Je cherche des informations sur ce tatouage, finit-il par avouer en relevant sa manche.

Il vit dans le regard de la bibliothécaire qu'elle savait ce que cela représentait. Il décida donc de la rassurer :

\- Vous ne craignez rien.

\- Je sais, elle est encore noire.

\- Savez-vous comment on l'active?

\- Pourquoi voudriez-vous faire cela ? S'étonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Une amie...

\- De quelle couleur est devenue sa rose ?

\- Un rouge sang, murmura-t-il en repensant à Emma.

\- Vous savez d'où vient ce tatouage?

Oui, la princesse Snow me l'a dit. Elle les assigne à des soldats

qu'elle entraine depuis leur plus jeune âge. Mais elle n'a pas pu en

faire autant avec Emma car sa mère l'a envoyée dans un autre royaume.

\- La princesse vous a avoué cela ?

\- Oui. Avant d'ordonner à mon amie de me tuer.

\- Et j'imagine qu'elle a tenté de le faire.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Est-ce qu'elle se rappelait de vous ?

\- Non, c'était comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?

\- Je pense, oui.

* * *

 **Voilà! Les réponses seront pour dimanche prochain**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter !  
**

 **(Je rappelle que cette fanfic est aussi disponible sur Wattpad)**

 **Bon dimanche à tous et à dans une semaine !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je m'excuse d'avance : ce chapitre ne va pas commencer sur le point de vue que beaucoup d'entre vous deviez espérer :P**

Quand Emma ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans un endroit qui lui était totalement inconnu. Elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre et compris qu'il s'agissait d'un bateau. Cela expliquait les hauts cœurs qui lui tordaient les entrailles ! Elle se dirigea vers l'unique porte de la cabine et tourna la poignée. Évidemment, elle était verrouillée. Elle soupira et se résigna à attendre qu'on vienne la chercher. La patience n'était sûrement pas sa qualité première, mais elle en avait tout de même un peu. Elle commença par se laisser tomber sur le lit et observa le plafond. Après quelques minutes, elle se releva et pour faire passer le temps commençât à fouiller la petite pièce. Il y a avait une petite cabine de douche dans un coin, et une grande armoire juste à côté. Elle ouvrit celle-ci et tomba sur de nombreuses chemises aux manches larges et corsets. Elle regarda sa propre robe de balle rouge, pleine de poussière et à moitié déchirée. Si elle devait rester coincé ici, autant qu'elle soit propre ! Elle continua son repérage jusqu'à trouver une serviette et entreprit de se laver. Elle aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, laissant l'eau couler sur son corps. Elle se résigna cependant à sortir. Elle passa des sous-vêtements, qui lui allait parfaitement pour une raison qui lui échappait. Une clef tourna alors dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Un grand brun entra, celui du bal. Elle dû admettre qu'il était particulièrement beau, avec ses yeux d'un bleu à faire pâlir les abysses. Dès qu'il vu dans quelle tenue elle se trouvait, il détourna le regard, gêné. Elle enfila une chemise, qu'elle laissa cependant ouverte.

\- Killian Jones, c'est bien cela ?

\- Emma, habille-toi, s'il te plaît.

\- Serais-tu gêné ? ricana-t-elle, je ne suis pourtant pas aveugle, pas comme _elle_ , tu aimes cette fille.

Il dégluti. Elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Évidement qu'il l'aimait. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Emma, son Emma, n'était pas cette femme. Elle avait les yeux aussi noirs que la nuit. Elle était provocante. Elle était sournoise. Elle était une meurtrière. Elle n'était pas Emma.

Belle lui avait expliqué. Comment faire revenir celle qu'il aimait. Pourquoi elle était devenue comme cela.

Sans penser à la tenue dans laquelle cette femme parfaite se trouvait actuellement, il prit le visage de sa belle entre ses larges mains et l'embrassa. Elle le laissa faire quelques secondes avant de lui enfoncer son genou dans l'estomac. Elle agrippa ensuite ses cheveux ébène, et d'un ton menaçant, lui souffla dans l'oreille :

\- Je ne suis pas _elle_. Porte encore la main sur moi, et tu sauras ce que c'est que souffrir.

Elle le lâcha, le poussant par terre. Elle enfila un pantalon, retira la chemise pour ne mettre qu'un corset et se dirigea vers la porte. Killian se releva.

\- Swan !

Elle se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je croyais avoir été claire, je ne suis p...

\- Je m'en contre fou ! Mais si tu savais. Belle m'a expliqué comment cela marchait. _Elle_ est toujours là. Elle est juste "cachée" sous cette machine à tuer que tu es. Si je ne peux pas la ramener, je sais ce qui le pourra.

Et sans attendre, il lança devant elle un petit haricot transparent, comme s'il était en verre. Un tourbillon se forma et il se jeta sur celle qu'il aimait pour qu'ils y entre tous les deux.

Emma se réveilla dans un lit confortable, mais qui n'était pas le sien. Dans une chambre aux mûrs pâles. Rien d'extravagant, rien qui ne puisse déterminer le ou la propriétaire de la pièce. Toute la maison était ainsi. Au sol, un large trou avait été laissé apparent, et une couche de poussière assez conséquente montrait que depuis plusieurs mois, personne ne vivait ici. Elle arriva dans un petit salon ouvert sur une cuisine, avec comme séparation un bar en bois. Elle s'approcha pour voir quels objets étaient posés dessus. Une veste en cuir rouge vif, bien le seul élément coloré de la maison, et une couverture en laine blanche avec un nom brodé en lettres violettes dans un coin : "Emma".

Pourquoi avait-elle envie de pleurer ? Pourquoi était-elle heureuse à la vue de cet endroit qui lui était inconnu ? Elle n'était pas Emma ! Non, elle, elle ne ressentait pas d'émotion. Elle devait tuer la sauveuse ! Mais où était-elle à la fin ! Tout lui était étranger. Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle fondit en larme.

\- Swan...

Cette voix, c'était lui. Killian. Elle se jeta dans ses bras lorsqu'il vint s'accroupir en face d'elle. Il lui avait manqué. Son odeur, ses yeux océans, ses bras, son étreinte. Il la serra contre lui, lui embrassa tendrement les cheveux.

\- Swan, c'est bien toi ? se risqua-t-il à murmurer, ayant peur de la réponse.

\- Oui... Oui, Killian, c'est bien moi... renifla-t-elle, en venant placer ses yeux dans les siens.

Il aimait se perdre dans ses émeraudes, et il espérait qu'elle ne détourne pas le regard avant des heures. Le pirate plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle sembla frissonner, apprécier le bref contact. Il lui sourit.

\- Killian... Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait...

\- Ce n'était pas réellement toi, Swan.

\- Cela aurait pu engendrer des choses bien plus horribles... Heureusement que tu étais là.

\- Quand tu veux, love, rigola-t-il. Elle sourit

Si, cette autre Emma avait bien causé quelque chose de positif, il acceptait maintenant ses sentiments pour la jeune femme.


	11. Chapter 11

Je dois la retrouver. Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle abandonné ? Qu'ais-je fait ? J'ai toujours su qu'elle avait peur, qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer. C'est pour cela que j'ai toujours veillé à aller à son rythme. Alors que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Emma est-elle partie sans rien dire après que je lui ai simplement dit ces trois mots ? Était-ce trop tôt ? Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû lui dire que je l'aimais.

Après près de cinq ans de recherches, j'avais enfin une piste. Elle se trouvait à New York. Grâce au Jolly Roger, je venais d'accoster au port. Je remontais maintenant la rue qui devrait me mener à son appartement. J'hésitais entre réjouissance et peur. Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir découvrir en arrivant ? Je m'arrêtais d'un coup. Et si elle avait refait sa vie avec un autre ? Quoi qu'il arrive, je me devais de savoir. Savoir pourquoi elle était partie, sans rien dire. 102, 104, 106. Le voilà. Le 108. Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine quand je vis son nom sur la petite étiquette devant le bouton. "Emma Swan, 2ème étage, Appartement 7". Je retins mon souffle et appuyais. Personne ne parla à l'interphone, mais un long grésillement m'indiqua que la porte me donnait la permission d'entrer.

Après près de six ans dans ce drôle de monde, je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre comment des hommes dignes de ce nom pouvaient laisser des portes en fers les empêcher d'entrer quelque part et se laisser avaler par des monstres de métal. Et _bloody hell_ pourquoi portait-il des "costard-cravate". Je ne voyais qu'une explication : il ne savait rien de ce qu'était un homme, un vrai !

Après avoir gravi les marches, je cherchais le nom de ma belle sur les portes.

Swan

C'était ici. Je déglutis et toqua. Emma ouvrit. Elle était toujours aussi belle.

\- Swa...

La porte se referma d'un coup sec.

Killian était là. Killian était là. Kilian était là. Oh mon dieu... Kilian est là ! Comment avait-il pu me retrouver ? Je n'avais pas changé d'identité mais j'étais partie loin, sans rien emmener. Il était là. Et je venais de lui refermer la porte au nez. Enfin claquer est plus appropriez.

\- Emma...

J'entendis sa voix et je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Il était blessé. Mais qui ne le serrais pas à sa place ? Je l'étais aussi. Mais il ne devait pas le voir. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rompre mon accord.

\- Emma... Ouvre-moi... Je veux juste... Comprendre.

Je me laissais glisser le long du mur, tentant de retenir tant bien que mal mes larmes.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il revienne ? Je ne peux pas dire que je l'avais oublié, mais il me semblait moins réel quand il n'était pas de l'autre côté de ma porte.

\- Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi tu es partie sans rien dire, love. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessée, brusquée. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais juste vivre avec toi, te voir heureuse. Fonder une famille avec toi. Que ce soit dans mon monde ou dans le tient, finalement peu m'importe. Tant que _tu_ es là, Swan.

Je ferme les yeux et me saisit de mon téléphone. J'envoie en vitesse un message avant de faire face à la porte. Je prends une longue et profonde respiration avant de tourner le loquet et d'abaisser la poignée. Je n'étais clairement pas prête à voire son visage, ainsi divisé entre joie et tristesse. Je lui fais signe d'entrer sans prononcer un mot. Je le guide jusqu'au salon ouvert sur la cuisine. La pièce est lumineuse et de nombreux fauteuils sont installés contre le baie vitrée. Je l'invite à s'assoir dans l'un d'entre eux. Avant de finalement me résoudre à lui parler :

\- Que veux-tu boire ?

\- Ce que tu prendras, love.

Chaque fois qu'il prononce ce mot, chaque fois que son regard océan touche le mien, mon cœur se brise un peu plus. Si c'est ça le véritable amour, alors pourquoi est-il si douloureux ? Parce que l'amour n'est pas fait pour être ressenti. Ou du moins pas seulement. Il est aussi fait pour être vécu. Et ne pas pouvoir le partager avec l'être aimé est sans aucun doute la pire des souffrances.

Je me tourne vers la cuisine et commence à préparer nos boissons. Je sens son regard sur moi, ses yeux sur ma peau. J'entends son souffle et son odeur est partout. Je me sens revenue à l'ancienne époque, il y a cinq ans, quand tout était plus simple. Je verse le liquide dans deux tasses et vais m'assoir en face de lui en lui tendant son muge. Il me gratifie d'un regard avant de sourire.

\- Cannelle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as mis de la cannelle dans ces chocolats chauds, comme je te le faisais.

\- En eff...

\- Emma ? Tu es là ?

Je me retourne brusquement.

Auguste.

Je pause ma tasse sur la table basse et me lève.

\- Je suis là.

Je m'approche de l'homme et l'embrasse. Je ne veux plus me retourner. Je ne veux pas voir son regard brisé. Mais je suis bien obligée. Je tente de garder un sourire, de ne pas montrer à quel point j'aimerais me jeter dans ses bras, pleurer.

\- Killian, je te présente Auguste, mon fiancé.

Je l'ai achevé.

Du moins je le pensais. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le réel coup de grâce.

\- Maman !

Une petite fille de cinq ans déboule dans la pièce et me saute dessus pour venir s'accrocher à ma taille.

\- Hey, kid.

Auguste la prend dans ses bras et lui embrasse le front. Elle lui rend son étreinte.

Killian se lève avant de se diriger vers la porte.

\- J'ai été ravi de te revoir, lo... Swan.

Je hoche la tête, incapable de répondre. Il sort de l'appartement.

\- Ca va aller ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas embrassé pour rien... Du moins je l'espère, murmurais-je en laissant les larmes couler.

\- C'est pour son bien.

\- Je sais. Merci d'avoir joué le jeu.

\- Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Je m'accroupis devant ma fille et caresse ses cheveux blonds méchés. J'aime me perdre dans ses iris bleues.

\- Killian est un vieil ami. Je suis simplement heureuse de le revoir. Ne t'inquiète pas, Jolly.

Oui, j'aime me perdre dans ses iris, comme je le faisais dans celles de son père. Quand je le pouvais encore.


	12. Chapter 12

Le réveil émit un cri strident avant de se prendre une claque bien méritée. Emma se retourna dans son lit, passant la couette par dessus son visage dans l'espoir de se rendormir.

\- Emma ! Debout !

Elle marmonna un faible grognement pour toute réponse.

Pourquoi avait-il quitté la forêt enchantée ? Au moins, là bas elle avait droit aux grasses matinées ! Le pirate souffla avant de monter les escaliers pour finalement lui retirer la couverture. Elle se redressa d'un coup.

\- Hé !

\- Désolé, love, mais on a déjà raté assez de jours de cours.

La blonde attrapa un oreiller et se laissa retomber dessus.

\- Comme si tu étais pas trop vieux pour ces conneries ! Tu as quoi cent ans* ?

\- Moi oui, toi non ! Où alors tu as oublié de me précisez ton séjour dans un autre royaume !

Elle lui lança un sourire provocateur avant de finalement se lever.

\- Sérieusement Killian, on a mieux à faire.

\- Comme ?

\- Trouver pourquoi Snow veut ma peau ?

\- Je dirais plutôt, pourquoi elle t'a laissé en vie. Elle t'avais à sa merci.

\- Elle ne sait peut être pas.

\- Swan, elle a passé sa vie à vouloir te tuer. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la réponse.

\- Pfff...

\- Ta vie est trop dure ! Aller ! Debout apprenti pirate !

Elle se mit sur ses pieds en rigolant avant d'attraper son corset habituel.

\- Je pense qu'il va falloir que tu change de look, ricana le brun en arquant un sourcil.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de le pousser hors de la pièce de refermer la porte pour se changer.

Elle descendit quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'un simple jean slim, de bottines noires et d'un top rouge sans manche, qui laissait apparaître sa rose.

\- Je pense que j'aime tous tes looks, love !

Elle lui sourit et après avoir rapidement petit déjeuné, il partir prendre leur bus. En passant dans la forêt, Emma ne pu s'empêcher de se remémorer le jour où tout avait commencé. La danse, les révélations... Elle sourit à se souvenir. Le pirate avait su faire tomber ses barrières et avait même conquis son cur.

\- Ta rose est toujours rouge.

Elle se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête d'un air grave. Il devait y songer depuis qu'elle était descendu dans la cuisine. Elle avait noté son regard insistant sur le motif, maintenant couvert par un perfecto noir.

\- Je ne sais pas si je ne suis que temporairement délivrée de l'emprise de la Princesse, mais elle n'ai jamais redevenu noire.

Il opina et ils reprirent leur chemin.

Je marchais dans la rue, le dos courbé, la tête basse. Elle avait refait sa vie. Je l'avais perdue. Elle était heureuse, mais pas avec moi. Mes pas me menèrent au port. Je m'appuyais sur la barrière en bois et observais les vagues régulières. Cela me calmait. L'air salé, le silence. Cela m'aidait à réfléchir. Je rejoignis ensuite mon navire. Je marchais machinalement jusqu'à la cabine qu'occupait jadis Emma. Mais il ne restait plus rien d'elle. Seulement son parfum, s'ajoutant à l'odeur salée du bâtiment. Je tombais à genoux devant son lit et attrapais les draps, les déchirant d'un coup sec sous la colère. Je m'approchais du bureau et balançais par terre tout objet ayant eu le malheur de s'y tenir. Pourquoi ? Je perdais Milah, puis Emma. Qu'avais-je donc bien pu faire au _bloody_ dieu qui dirigeait ce monde !

\- Pas de dieu ici-bas, _deary_.

Je connaissais cette voix. Bien trop d'ailleurs. Je me retournais, le regard encore déformé par la colère.

\- Rumpelstiltskin, grognais-je.

Jolly était couchée et moi j'étais vautrée sur le canapé, un pot de glace dans une main, une grande cuillère dans l'autre et une série sur mon ordinateur. Tout était parfait. Enfin, tout aurait du l'être. Malheureusement pour moi, mon passé me rattrapait. Et j'avais peur. Peur qu' _il_ lui fasse du mal. Je n'avais pas tout à fait rompu notre marché, mais qui savait comment _il_ pouvait le prendre. Personne n'était capable de comprendre cet homme, s'il en était un. Il allait surement me falloir disparaitre. Rapidement. Je refermais, peut-être un peu trop fort, l'écran de mon portable avant de la poser sur la table basse. Je n'arrivais pas à ne pas y penser. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il me retrouve ? Je me levais et attrapais mon téléphone.

Dix minutes plus tard, Auguste entrait dans l'appartement.

\- Merci d'être venu à cette heure tardive, murmurais-je pour ne pas réveiller ma fille, tu veux bien garder Jolly ? Je dois aller faire quelque chose...

\- Emma...

\- Non, je ne vais pas aller _le_ voir. Même si je sais où il est...

\- Comment ça "tu sais où il est" ? s'offusqua mon ami.

\- Auguste ! C'est un pirate ! Il est forcément au port !

\- Mais ...?, insista-t-il avec un regard appuyé et rempli de sens.

\- Je n'irais pas le voir. Je vais voir Regina.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Il m'a retrouvée... Si je ne veux pas le mettre en danger, je dois disparaitre.

Il resta un moment interdit, avant de hocher la tête.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma enfila son manteau, attrapa ses clefs et monta dans sa voiture. Après une quinzaine de minutes sur les routes sombres, elle arriva chez son ami. Elle sonna et patienta. Ce fut Robin qui lui ouvrit, torse nu, une couverture autour de sa taille.

Emma ?

Je peux voir Regina ?

Heu… Elle… On

La jeune blonde sourit face à la gêne du petit copain de son amie. La brune descendit à son tour l'escalier en pyjama à licornes.

Emma ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

 _Il_ m'a retrouvée.

Ah…

Je vais vous laisser, nous indiqua Robin avant de remonter à l'étage.

Regina me guida jusqu'à la cuisine et me servit un verre de vin.

J'ai besoin de disparaitre. Et je dois emmener Jolly.

Il l'a vue ?

Oui, mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris. Auguste s'est fait passer pour mon copain.

Elle pouffa en imaginant la scène. Auguste et Emma étaient des amis d'enfance, et les voir ensemble lui semblait juste impossible. D'ailleurs, ni lui, ni elle, ne le souhaitaient. Ils étaient amis. Point barre.

Il vous a cru ?

Je l'ai … embrassé.

Forcément… Désolée de te demander cela, mais comment a-t-il réagit ?

Comment voulais-tu qu'il réagisse ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

Je veux bien t'aider à disparaitre, encore, mais tu dois d'abord me dire quelque chose.

Oui ?

Pourquoi tu le fuis ?

La blonde ouvrit la bouche, incapable de prononcer un mot, ses souvenirs remontants.

Killian jeta un œil à sa voisine de table. Emma se massait les tempes en essayant de comprendre ce que le prof de maths expliquait à la classe. Sa longue absence au lycée n'avait pas aidé. Il lui sourit et tenta à son tour de lui expliquer. Après une dizaine de minute, elle le gratifia d'un sourire avant de se laisser dans un nouvel exercice. Quand la sonnerie retentie, elle sorti aussi vite que possible pour aller se mettre dans la queue du self. Il la suivit en rigolant.

On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes à ce que je vois, Swan ! Toujours un ventre sur pattes !

Elle tira la langue et pianota sur son téléphone. Elle fronça soudain le sourcil et parti sans un mot. Il la regarda s'éloigner sans comprendre. Elle ne revint pas en cours de l'après-midi, ne répondit pas à ses appels, et encore moins à ses messages. Le pirate se rassura en se disant qu'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver dans ce monde. Elle savait se défendre mieux que personne, surtout quand elle n'avait pas à faire face à la magie. A la fin de la journée, il la retrouva dans le bus, à regarder par la fenêtre, l'air grave. Il s'installa en silence à son côté. Ils ne parlèrent pas du trajet. Ce ne fut qu'une fois rentrés qu'Emma se planta devant le brun :

Je suis désolée d'être partie sans rien dire, Killian. Je… ne me sentais pas très bien.

C'est faux, Swan. Tu me l'aurais dit si ce n'était que cela.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête. Il lui attrapa le menton et la força à le regarder. Ses iris vertes étaient éteintes, il n'y avait aucune joie à l'intérieur. Elle se laissa faire. Ils restèrent ainsi ce qui lui parut des heures, sans pour autant que cela ne la gêne. Elle posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et la caressa de son pouce. Et alors que des larmes entamèrent leur danse sur ses joues, elle se issa sur la pointe des pieds pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après quelques instants, il répondit à son geste en le serrant contre lui. Il avait tellement espéré qu'elle fasse cela. Mais pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

Killian ne le savait pas et il ne le saurait pas avant que ce soit trop tard, mais ce baiser n'était d'autre qu'un adieu. Pas un « au revoir ». Un « adieu ». Mais elle voulait plus. Avant de partir, de l'abandonner, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle l'aimait. Elle se décolla de lui et lui prit la main pour le tirer jusqu'à sa chambre.

Elle le regarda dormir, paisible, contre elle. Elle se redressa et sourit lorsqu'il grogna dans son sommeil. Elle lui embrassa le front et ouvrit son armoire et bourra dans un grand sac toutes ses affaires. Elle sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, nue. Une fois dans le salon, elle s'habilla. Elle attrapa une photo d'elle et Killian posée sur une étagère, la plia pour la mettre dans sa poche. Elle cassa son téléphone d'un coup de talon et le posa sur la table basse. Elle enfila ensuite une paire de baskets, un de ses sweats, et sorti de la maison. Sans un mot. Sans une explication.

Elle prit un bus et rejoignit Regina à la gare.

Tu es sûre de vouloir quitter la ville ?

Oui.

Pourquoi ? Emma, pourquoi tu l'abandonne ? Ne l'aimes-tu donc pas ?

Ne pose plus cette question, Gina.

Elle tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Elle enfoui son nez dans le pull, respirant _son_ odeur.

Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait.

Mais cela il ne le saurait jamais.

Pour son propre bien, il ne devait pas le savoir.

Son amie la prit dans ses bras, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce que la blonde faisait. De quoi elle avait peur.

Elles montèrent dans le train.

La brune ne comprenait peut-être pas, mais elle n'allait pas pour autant abandonner son amie.

Emma ?

La femme revint à elle. Regina et son pyjama licorne lui demandait des réponses. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ? Certainement pas qu'elle venait d'un autre monde. Certainement pas qu'un monstre avait menacé l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Que si elle était restée avec lui il y a cinq ans, il serait mort. Tout cela à cause d'un stupide marché.


	14. Chapter 14

_Emma ?_

Je… Gina… S'il te plaît, fait moi confiance.

Je te fais confiance, vraiment.

Parfait alors…

Si je veux savoir, la coupa-t-elle, c'est parce que j'ai vu à quel point vous avez tous les deux souffert la dernière fois. Et je tiens à toi. Alors, à moins que tu ne me donne une excellente raison de t'aider, je refuse catégoriquement de t'éloigner de lui.

Et Jolly ?

Elle a le droit de savoir. Toi, mieux que quiconque, peux comprendre cela.

Tu n'as pas le droit ! S'emporta la blonde en envoyant valser son verre par terre.

De quoi, Emma ? De te faire prendre conscience de tes sentiments ? De te montrer l'énorme erreur que tu t'apprête à faire ?

La jeune femme s'était levée, les yeux embués.

Bien sûre qu'elle savait que Jolly avait le droit de connaître son père. Mais si elle restait, elle ferrait connaissance avec un cadavre. Le pirate avait peut-être mis cinq ans à la retrouvé, mais _il_ ne l'avait jamais quitté de vu, elle en était certaine. Et à l'instant où elle trahirait leur pacte, Killian mourrait.

Merci Gina, mais je vais me débrouiller toute seule.

Penses-y, Emma. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais tu ne mérites pas de souffrir.

Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Et sur ces mots, elle sortit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de prendre le volant dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle marcha donc. Il ne faisait pas extrêmement froid, mais après une demie heure, elle ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts, et son nez devait être aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Les mots de son amie lui revinrent en tête.

Elle se trompait, elle méritait de souffrir. Mais elle avait aussi raison. Jolly avait le droit de connaître son père. Et qui était-elle pour les séparer ?

Elle comprit alors ce qu'elle devait faire et pressa le pas dans les rues désertes.

Arrivée au 108, elle trouva Auguste endormi sur le canapé, un livre sur le ventre. Elle lui posa une couverture sur les jambes avant d'aller à pas de loups dans sa chambre. Elle reprit le même sac que la dernière fois. Elle le remplit, laissant juste quelques affaires à elle pour sa fille, pour qu'elle ne l'oublie pas. Elle renfila le sweat de Killian et reparti après avoir laissé trois mots sur la table basse. Un pour Regina et Auguste, un pour Killian et un pour Jolly. Elle refit le chemin jusqu'à sa voiture.

Je me demandais où était passé ce pull !

La blonde se raidit en entendant la voix grave de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle se retourna lentement vers lui, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Mais rien ne lui vint.

Où vas-tu avec ce sac ?

Nulle part ! C'est… Auguste m'a demandé de lui rammener quelques affaires de son appartement. Il a décidé d'emménager à la maison !

Son cœur se brisa quand le sourire séducteur du pirate se fana.

Oh, félicitations.

Merci.

Elle se força à sourire, malgré les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

Je vais y aller.

Oui, moi aussi.

Au fait Killian ! Que faisais-tu ici ?

Regina m'a appelé. Elle voulait me parler de… d'un truc.

Tu la connais ?

Oui, elle m'a été d'une grande aide après ton départ.

Elle afficha de nouveau un de ses sourires faux. Avant de fermer la portière de sa voiture et de partir. Elle le regarda une dernière fois dans son rétroviseur. Avant de quitter la ville.

Le téléphone de Killian vibra sur sa table de chevet, le réveillant. Regina l'appelait.

Killian, tu as vu Emma ?

Hier soir, pourquoi ?

Elle… Vient à son appartement s'il te plaît.

Il se leva d'un bond. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à Emma ?

Il arriva au 108 en un rien de temps, le port n'était qu'à quelques minutes à pieds. La porte était ouverte et il rentra sans se poser de question. La fille d'Emma était en larmes sur le canapé, serrant dans ses bras une couverture de bébé qu'il reconnut sans problème. Regina se leva, le regard sombre et lui tendit une lettre.

Où est Emma ? Elle va bien ?

Oui, mais… Lit.

Auguste était là lui aussi, se tenant la tête entre les mains. La brune retourna consoler la gamine. Killian ouvrit la lettre, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

« Killian,

Quand tu liras ces mots, je serais loin. Loin car je dois te protéger. Je suis désolée de devoir te le dire comme cela, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Tu m'aurais retenue, je le sais.

La dernière fois que je suis partie, j'ai emmené quelque chose qui t'appartiens autant qu'à moi, mais je ne le savais pas.

Seulement cette fois, je ne la prendrais pas avec moi.

Je te laisse notre fille.

Prend en soin.

Je t'aime, pardonne-moi, je t'en pris

Emma. »

Ses mains tremblaient, il voyait trouble. Son regard se posa sur cette petite personne sans défense, en pleurs. Comment avait-il pu ne pas comprendre ? Être aveugle à ce point ? Il s'approcha de la fillette et vint s'accroupir devant elle. Il lui caressa les épaules et lui sourit lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux vers lui.

Tu sais pourquoi ma maman est partie toi ?

Non, je suis désolé.

Mais si elle est partie, qui va s'occuper de moi ?

Elle renifla bruyamment et il la prit dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais su comment réconforter Emme, alors comment pourrait-il le faire avec « mini-Emma » ?

Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de sa fille.

Comment tu t'appelles ?

Jolly.

Il déglutit. Il devait garder ses émotions de côté, cette petite créature avait besoin de lui, et il n'y avait plus que lui pour l'aider maintenant.

Alors écoute moi Jolly. Je sais que tu es triste que ta maman soit partie, mais…

Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Mais, de toutes évidences, il n'y avait pas de mots doux pour annoncer ce genre de choses.

Il ne va rien t'arriver, parce que je vais te protéger.

Mais je te connais pas, pourquoi tu veux m'aider ? Et puis maman elle m'a toujours dit de me méfier des gens que je connais pas.

Sacré Emma. Il la reconnaissait bien en la blonde qui se tenait devant lui. Même cheveux qui abritaient le même caractère !

Moi non plus je ne te connais pas, mais… Je viens d'apprendre une chose. Et je veux avant tout que tu saches que j'en suis très fière.

De quoi ?

Elle inclina la tête. Comme sa mère.

Je… je suis ton père.


	15. Chapter 15

Je regardais cette fille de même pas cinq ans. Ma fille. Je venais de lui annoncer. J'avoue, ma manière n'était pas la plus douce, mais je n'avais pas trop d'autres idées. Et puis elle venait de perdre sa mère, lui cacher que son père serait présent pour elle n'était pas la meilleure solution. Enfin, il me semblait.

Emma.

Pourquoi était-elle partie ? J'avais bien compris qu'elle avait laissé Jolly uniquement pour que je puisse la connaitre. Mais pourquoi ne pas être restée avec nous ?

Jolly.

Je le savais maintenant, Emma ne m'avait pas abandonné sans raison. Elle avait donné ce prénom à notre fille. Et cela signifiait beaucoup.

Je me levais, laissant la petite blonde digérer la nouvelle. Je fis signe à Regina de me suivre dans la chambre d'Emma et fermait la porte.

Je dois la retrouver.

Killian, si je t'ai appelé hier, c'était pour que tu l'arrête _avant_ qu'elle ne parte. C'est trop tard maintenant.

Gina, je sais que tu as un moyen de la joindre.

Face à son silence, je repris :

Je ne pense pas me tromper si je dis qu'elle a encore des sentiments pour moi. Alors je ne sais pas ce qui l'a fait fuir, mais elle ne serait pas partie en nous laissant, sa fille et moi, sans te donner un moyen de la prévenir en cas de problème.

Tu te trompes, Killian. Je veux dire, oui, elle t'aime toujours, et t'a toujours aimé, mais hier, j'ai refusé de l'aider si elle ne me disait pas pourquoi elle te fuyait. Alors elle est partie par ses propres moyens. J'avais son numéro de téléphone, mais elle a détruit son portable. Je ne sais pas comment la contacter.

Nous nous dévisageons quelques secondes.

Mais je ferai tout mon possible pour t'aider. Je ne veux pas que Jolly perde sa mère aussi jeune.

Je regardais Regina et Killian sortirent de la chambre de maman. Auguste me frottait le dos, voulant me réconforter. Mais personne ne le pouvait. Ma mère m'avait abandonné, me laissant seule avec Killian.

Killian. Il disait être mon père. Est-ce que je le croyais ? Quelle petite fille de cinq ans ne le ferait pas ? J'avais rêvé de ce moment depuis que j'en avais été capable. Je me levais et me jetais dans ses bras en reniflant.

Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît.

Jolly, regarde-moi.

Je levais vers lui mes yeux humide d'un bleu à en faire pâlir l'océan.

Tu es une des choses les plus précieuses que j'ai. Si j'avais su plus tôt que tu existais, j'aurais été là pour toi bien avant. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser.

Il m'embrassa le front.

Cependant, reprit-il, je ne peux pas rester ici, je dois chercher ta mère. Mais si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. Je suis sûr que tu me serras d'une grande aide, little mate.

Avec joie ! m'exclamais-je, maman me racontait toujours des histoires d'aventures ! Mais là c'est encore mieux : je vais en vivre une !

Je serrais mon nouveau parent dans mes bras, il me souleva.

Fait tes valises !

Je hochais la tête avec énergie avant de courir jusqu'à ma chambre.

Tu es sûr que tu n'as jamais eu d'enfant Killian ? s'enquis Regina avec un large sourire, parce qu'en tous cas, tu sais y faire avec elle.

J'espère juste que la perte de sa mère ne l'affectera pas trop, murmura le brun.

Allons, pirate, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible.

Oui, cela l'était. Mais il était surtout impossible que la femme qui se tenait en face de moi me surnomme ainsi. Elle ne venait pas de notre monde, ne savait pas que j'étais un pirate. Je lui souris avant de rejoindre Jolly, prétextant vouloir l'aider à faire sa valise. Nous devions partir, vite. Regina n'était sûrement pas celle qu'elle prétendait.

Tu as tout, little mate ?

Oui ! Je suis prête pour l'aventure !

Cet enfant ne se rendait pas compte des dangers de ce monde. Je lui souris pour ne pas l'inquiéter, attrapais sa valise et m'apprêtais à sortir de l'appartement après avoir lancé un bref « a plus » aux deux autres occupants.

Tout va bien, Killian ?

Oui, je voudrais juste rentrer vite chez moi pour que Jolly ait le temps de s'installer, mentis-je.

Elle ne nous retint pas plus longtemps. Je marchais aussi vite que la fillette me le permettait, voulant mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et cette femme dont j'ignorais les intentions.

Quand nous arrivâmes sur mon bateau, j'aidais ma fille à monter sur le pont avant de m'exclamer fièrement :

Je te présente le Jolly Roger !

Jolly ? Comme mon prénom ? Maman devait beaucoup l'aimer alors !

Oui, et bientôt elle pourra le revoir.

 _Si nous la retrouvons à temps_ , pensais-je.

Je vous ai manqué ?

Je me retournais d'un coup, reconnaissant la voix de l'intrus.

Ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurais utilisé, Dark One, grinçais-je en attirant Jolly derrière moi.

Qui c'est papa ?

Papa ? Je vois que tu as récupéré la petite ! Elle a tes yeux ! Et les cheveux de sa mère.

Tu connais maman ?

Jolly, ne t'approche pas de lui veux-tu ?

C'est un grand méchant vilain ?

Euh… On va dire ça comme ça. Va dans la cabine d'à côté s'il te plaît.

Elle s'exécuta sans poser de question. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas _tout_ prit de sa mère !

Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, j'aimerais que nous revenions sur notre discussion de la dernière fois.

Que veux-tu ?

Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais rien à perdre.

Je déglutis, voyant la prochaine phrase arriver.

Est-ce toujours le cas ?

Je n'aimais pas son ton enjoué. Cet homme prenait du plaisir à faire souffrir ceux qui l'entourait. Il était tout simplement monstrueux.

Tu n'as pas besoin que je te réponde.

En effet.

Il s'approcha tellement de moi que je pouvais sentir son souffle putride sur mon visage.

Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, que dirais-tu de revenir à ton état d'hier ? Quand tu ne tenais à rien ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

Tus ta fille !


	16. Chapter 16

Jolly ! Cours !

Ce furent les dernières paroles que Killian prononça avant que le ténébreux ne lui ôte toute volonté et disparaisse. Le pirate hurla de douleur, tentant de résister à ce sort qu'il avait déjà subi, qui avait failli lui couter Emma. Il voyait flou, ne distinguait plus le réel du faux. Les sons se bousculaient dans sa tête, rien n'était clair. Il fut soudain frappé à l'arrière de la tête. Et la dernière chose qu'il vu fut une longue chevelure blonde.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se trouvait allongé sur le sol en bois de la cabine d'Emma. Se rappelant petit à petit les évènements qui l'avaient conduit là, il chercha sa fille du regard. Elle se trouvait à son chevet, endormie à son côté. Mais elle n'était pas la seule blonde à s'y trouver.

Emma…, murmura-t-il en se redressant.

Killian… Je suis désolée…

Il se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé, mais je veux que tu me le dises.

On en parle de Rumpelstiltskin qui dit t'avoir parlé hier ?

Il ne fit pas un geste, laissant son regard peser sur celle qu'il aimait. Il voulait des réponses, et cette fois, elle n'y échapperait pas.

Je… Tu te rappelles ce jour où je suis partie du lycée sans rien dire pendant notre temps de midi ?

Comment l'oublier. Je t'ai cherché toute l'après-midi.

On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes à ce que je vois, Swan ! Toujours un ventre sur pattes !

Je tirais la langue à mon ami et pianotais sur mon téléphone.

 _« Emma, vient me retrouver chez toi. Ou bien tu perdras ce à quoi tu tiens le plus »_

Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne connaissais pas l'expéditeur de ce curieux message, mais je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Alors sans une parole, sans un regard au brun qui se tenait à mes côtés et parti en courant.

Je suis content que tu sois venue, Emma.

Rumpelstiltskin, crachais-je en reconnaissant sa voix.

Sans attendre qu'il ne rouvre la bouche, je me jetais sur lui pour lui envoyer mon pied dans le ventre. D'un geste de la main, il m'envoya au sol.

C'est impossible… Il n'y a pas de magie dans ce monde !

Calme-toi, deary.

Comment as-tu fait cela ? Répond Monstre !

C'est moi qui pose les questions !

Je ne l'avais jamais vu se mettre ainsi en colère, hurler de la sorte. Je me relevais et lui montrais que j'étais prête à l'écouter.

Ne t'approche plus de Killian Jones.

Pardon ? Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

Pour lui sauver la vie.

Je ne comprends pas

Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je veux le voir souffrir, comme j'ai souffert. Et pour cela, il ne faut pas que tu sois avec lui.

Mais…

Il n'y a pas de mais ! Ce soir, tu partiras sans lui parler de notre marché, ou il mourra.

Cela n'a rien d'un marché ! C'est du chantage !

C'est un marché ! Je t'échange sa vie contre ton départ !

Ou sinon quoi ?

Tu m'as l'air d'être sourde ou bien stupide, deary.

Je commence à vous connaître, Dark One. Vous ne voulez pas le tuer, sa mort ne vous satisferait pas. Alors dites-moi pourquoi je ferais cela ? hurlais-je.

Je tentais de le dissimuler, mais l'idée qu'il touche à Killian, mon Killian, m'était insupportable. Il fit apparaitre dans sa main un dossier. Il me le lançât. Il y avait dedans des informations sur une certaine « Mary Margaret Nolan » et son époux « David Nolan ». Il avait, semble-t-il, un fils de cinq ans « Neal Nolan ».

Qui sont-ils ?

Mais, tes parents, deary.

Pourquoi pensez-vous que je tiens à eux ? Ils m'ont abandonnée, je ne les connais même pas. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne les hais pas ?

Ils ont un fils, ton frère. Tu ne voudrais pas que ce pauvre garçon subisse la même chose que toi tout de même ? Toi, mieux que quiconque sait ce que cela fait d'être orphelin.

Il s'était rapproché de moi, me tenant le bras pour m'empêcher de reculer. Le dossier disparu.

Mais si tu as besoin de plus, je peux tout simplement menacer ton enfant.

Je n'ai pas d'en…

Mais tu en auras un ! Une copie miniature de toi.

Je vous interdis…

Tu es une femme coriace, Emma Swan. Mais vois-tu, l'amour est une faiblesse. Et toi, jeune fille, tu aimes beaucoup de gens. Beaucoup trop. Et ce n'est pas les manières de te faire souffrir qu'il me manque. Alors, avons-nous un marché ? Je vais prendre ton silence pour une approbation !

Et il disparut.

Arrête de me mentir, Swan ! s'écria Killian, je ne sais as d'où tu tiens cette histoire, mais il n'y a pas de magie dans ce monde.

Killian… Je t'en supplie, crois-moi. Pourquoi serais-je partie autrement ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à la mer.

Je… Partir a été l'une des pires choses que je n'ai jamais faites. Et quelques mois après, j'appris que j'étais enceinte. Rumpelstiltskin avait une « arme » de plus contre moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous blesse.

Et cette famille ? Les Nolan ?

Ils… ils sont morts, il y a sept ans dans un accident de voiture. Les dossiers étaient truqués.

Il se retourna et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues de ses pouces.

Je suis désolé.

Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Il me serra contre lui et nous restons un moment comme cela. Je savoure son odeur.

Je t'aime, Killian.

Il parut d'abord surpris, mais il resserra ensuite son étreinte. Je me sentais en sécurité et je pus m'empêcher de sourire en entendant sa réponse :

Je t'aime, Emma.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Tu m'as toujours aidé Henry.

\- Mais jamais je ne te laisserai faire cela, Jo. Et encore moins t'aider !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? Il m'a tout prit...

\- Je sais, mais passer ta vie à le chercher n'est pas une bonne idée pour autant. Si tu continu, Snow te trouvera.

\- Je ne vais pas me terrer jusqu'à ma mort tout de même !

\- Jolly, tu dois me croire, c'est mieux pour toi.

\- Impossible. Tu ne me connais pas apparemment. Je me suis trompée sur toi.

La lame de la jeune fille entra délicatement dans le corps de son interlocuteur.

\- Je suis déjà marquée.

Elle retroussa sa manche et observa les branches épineuses de sa rose se teinter de rouge. Encore un peu plus. Bientôt la fleur serait totalement vermeille, plus que quelques victimes.

\- Papa ! Maman ! Réveillez-vous !

Emma se retourna pour enfoncer sa tête dans l'oreiller.

\- Jolly...

La petite fille lui sautait dessus comme si elle était un trampoline, continuant de crier ses phrases en boucle. Pourquoi avait-elle gardé cet enfant déjà ?

Elle senti quelqu'un d'autre bouger sous la couette. Une sensation nouvelle mais loin d'être désagréable.

Elle se tourna un peu plus pour se retrouver en face de l'homme. Il ne dit rien, sourit juste avant de l'embrasser chastement. Ce qui ne leur épargna pas le "Beurk" de Jolly.

Ils se levèrent et petit-déjeunèrent sur le pont du navire, tel la famille parfaite qu'Emma avait toujours souhaité connaître. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Étais-ce du sixième sens ou de la paranoïa ? Elle n'était plus sûre de pouvoir faire la différence... Sa vie avait été tellement compliquée ces dernières années.

Est-ce que le Dark One allait retentez quelque chose ? Elle espérait que non, mais il lui semblait évident que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que sa petite vie de famille banale n'était qu'une utopie.

Elle se leva brusquement et retourna dans la cabine. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, seule avec ses idées sombres.

Elle ferma la porte à clef et se laissa tomber sur le lit, faisant l'étoile comme quand elle était encore seule dans son appartement. La jeune blonde eut droit à quelles minutes tranquilles avant qu'on ne toque délicatement à la porte.

\- Emma ?

\- J'ai besoin d'être seule.

\- Je voudrais juste t'aider, love.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Killian.

\- Il me semble que si.

\- Je t'ai dit de dégager ! s'emporta-t-elle.

\- Bien, je serais en ville avec Jolly.

Elle regretta presque immédiatement son ton dur, mais ne fit rien pour retenir le pirate. Elle ne voulait pas être le genre de fille qui cédait rien qu'à la voix triste de leur compagnon, qui n'ai pas sûre de ses choix. Elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas et fixa le plafond, se concentrant sur le bruit des vagues contre la coque du navire.

Plusieurs heures passèrent, elle ne bougeât pas, attendant le retour des deux personnes qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Oui, elle les aimait, et n'en avait jamais douté. Mais alors pourquoi être si colérique ? Étais-ce à cause de la menace qu'était Rumplestiltskin ? Cette épée de Damoclès qui menaçait son bonheur ? Pourquoi était-elle incapable de vivre l'instant présent, comme le faisait les deux amours de sa vie ? Étais-ce un bien ou un mal ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle était incapable de porter un jugement.

Décidant qu'elle en avait marre de réfléchir et de se creuser la tête, Emma prit une douche. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps détendait chacun de ses muscles crispés par la peur et l'angoisse. Elle savoura cette sensation jusqu'à entendre des pas sur le pont. Elle enfila alors une chemise de Killian par dessus ses sous-vêtements et sorti. Elle ne s'attendait seulement pas à tomber sur _lui_.

Killian suivait sa fille qui lui montrait les incontournables de la ville où elle avait grandi. Son école, son parc de jeux préféré et là où elle et sa mère allait acheter des glaces tous les dimanches en revenant des courses. En quelques instants, il eut l'impression de rien avoir manqué de l'enfance de son petit trésor. Mais tout cela n'était qu'une illusion, un mirage. Il avait manqué son premier sourire, ses premiers mots et pas. Il n'avait pas été là pour elle et même si pour l'instant elle ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur, il craignait le jour où elle lui en voudrait pour son absence involontaire. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses songes et chercha la petite blonde du regard. Son sang se figea. Elle jouait au côté de Regina et d'un petit garçon. La brune leva la tête et lui sourit avant de disparaitre de sa vue lorsqu'un bus passa devant lui. Il courut jusque là où tous les trois se tenait quelques secondes auparavant pour y trouver un message : "Emma tuera ou Jolly mourra". Sans perdre une seconde il retourna au port.

La cabine était vide, Emma était sortie. Seulement, ses chaussures étaient encore au pied de l'armoire. L'humidité de la pièce lui fit deviner qu'elle avait prit une douche peu de temps auparavant.

Après quelques minutes de recherches, la jeune femme était toujours introuvable.

Son téléphone, son sac, même les quelques vêtements qu'elle avait ramené sur le navire étaient là. Il ne manquait qu'elle.

Le pirate tenta de ne pas céder à la panique, mais cela lui était impossible. Les deux femmes qu'il aimait le plus venait tout bonnement de disparaitre. Et il n'avait aucune piste. Seulement ce message. Se pouvait-il que Regina ait organisé les deux enlèvements ? Il avait su dès qu'elle l'avait surnommé "pirate" qu'il devait se méfier d'elle.

Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas prévenu Emma ? Fait en sorte d'être intouchable ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait préféré vivre l'instant présent plutôt que de penser au futur.

Et maintenant, il n'avait peut-être même plus de futur.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello hello !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir ! Désolée, je n'ai pas toujours le temps de vous répondre, mais cela me motive de vous lire !**

 **Voici la suite** **! Commençons par nous replonger dans le chapitre 9...**

 _\- Je suis la bibliothécaire, je m'appelle Belle._

 _\- Killian Jones._

 _\- Puis-je vous aider à trouver un ouvrage, je pense connaitre cet endroit comme ma poche._

 _\- Je cherche des informations sur ce tatouage. Vous ne craignez rien._

 _\- Je sais, elle est encore noire._

 _\- Savez-vous comment on l'active ?_

 _\- Pourquoi voudriez-vous faire cela ?_

 _\- Une amie..._

 _\- De quelle couleur est devenue sa rose ?_

 _\- Un rouge sang_

 _\- Vous savez d'où vient ce tatouage ?_

 _\- Oui, la princesse Snow me l'a dit. Elle les assigne à des soldats qu'elle entraine depuis leur plus jeune âge. Mais elle n'a pas pu en faire autant avec Emma car sa mère l'a envoyée dans un autre royaume._

 _\- La princesse vous a avoué cela ?_

 _\- Oui. Avant d'ordonner à mon amie de me tuer._

 _\- Et j'imagine qu'elle a tenté de le faire. Est-ce qu'elle se rappelait de vous ?_

 _\- Non, c'était comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?_

 _\- Je pense, oui._

 _\- Je vous écoute._

 _\- Il faut déjà commencer par vous dire la vérité. Bien qu'elle ait été futée en vous révélant ces informations, la princesse Snow ne vous a pas dit ce qu'il en est vraiment._

 _\- Je dois bien avoué que je suis perdu. Que signifie mon tatouage ? Et ceux d'Emma ?_

 _\- Rien de plus normal. Écoutez plutôt ce que j'ai à vous dire. L'explication de la princesse n'est d'autre qu'une couverture. Et derrière celle-ci se cache une prophétie._

 _\- Quelle est-elle ?_

 _\- Que deux porteurs du gène auront un jour un enfant qui aura ... disons de grands pouvoirs._

 _\- Quel gène ?_

 _\- C'est là qu'interviennent les tatouages. Pour être sûre de pouvoir garder à l'œil tous les porteurs du gène et pouvoir ainsi s'emparer de l'enfant, la princesse à fait usage à une malédiction. Tout enfant qui nait dans ce monde voit une rose noire lui apparaitre sur le bras. Une fois "marqué" , Snow peut non seulement les localisés, mais aussi leur faire faire tout ce qu'elle souhaite. Lorsqu'elle à recourt à l'un de ces "effets", elle sacrifie un humain._

 _\- C'est affreux. Mais je me fou bien de votre prophétie, tout ce que je veux c'est ramener Emma ! Comment puis-je faire cela ?_

 _\- Il faut qu'elle ressente de fortes émotions. N'importe laquelle, amour, trahison, tristesse, colère, peut importe._

 _\- Merci Belle._

 _Il se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle l'interpella :_

 _\- Killian, prends garde à la prophétie. Toi et Emma êtes porteurs du gène... Et elle semble être bien plus qu'une "amie"._

 _Il hocha la tête et sorti de la grande salle._

 _Peut importait la prophétie, il voulait seulement sauver Emma, son Emma._

 _\- Killian ! le retint-elle de nouveau, tu as sous entendu qu'Emma avait plusieurs tatouages ?_

 _\- La même rose que moi et un phœnix dans le dos, pourquoi ?_

 _\- Pour rien... Retrouve-la, veille sur elle._

 _\- Merci Belle._

 _Quand elle fut sûre que l'homme était bel et bien parti, la mordue des livres laissa sa tête tomber dans ses mains, se massant les tempes._

 _Emma était l'élue. La prophétie parlait d'un phœnix qui porterait l'enfant jusqu'à son destin. Elle devait le prévenir, où ils seraient tous en danger._

 _La Sauveuse ne devait pas tomber dans les mains de la princesse, et lui seule pouvait l'arrêter._


	19. Chapter 19

Rien ne servait de paniquer. Après tout Emma était peut-être juste sortie se dégourdir les jambes.

Sans chaussures, ni vêtements à sa taille.

Oui après tout, tout le monde se promenait avec des habits d'homme et pieds nus dans la rue, surtout les femmes.

\- Killian, tu racontes n'importe quoi ! S'emporta-t-il en se prenant la tête entre ses deux mains moites.

Réfléchis, où Regina peut-elle les avoir emmenées ? Chez elle ?

Elle veut que tu les retrouves, non ? Alors c'est l'endroit le plus probable.

Il se rua dehors et courut jusqu'à la maison.

De longues minutes plus tard -bien trop longues- il arriva devant l'immense bâtisse. Il posa sa main sur la poignée ronde, retenant son souffle. Elle tourna sans rechigner et la porte s'ouvrit. L'homme la poussa pour observer l'intérieur avant de rentrer.

Rien.

Personne.

Il posa prudemment un pied à l'intérieur, puis un autre.

Le plancher grinçait sous son poids.

Personne à l'étage inférieur.

Il monta à l'étage, les sens en alerte, prêt à tout.

Il ouvrit les portes une par une. Ce fut dans ce qui ressemblait un bureau qu'il trouva Jolly, en larmes, attachée à une chaise, un bandeau dans sa petite bouche d'enfant. Cette vue lui brisa le cœur. Il se rua vers elle, mais il ne pouvait pas entrer dans la pièce. Un mur invisible l'en empêchait.

\- Bloody hell...

\- C'est là où elle ira.

Regina venait d'apparaitre derrière sa fille, son amour, à moitié lui, à moitié Emma. Le second amour de sa vie.  
La brune fit glisser ses doigts sur la gorge de la blonde. La petite ferma les yeux.

Elle était jeune mais très lucide. Elle savait très bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu.

\- Laisse la... Je t'en pris.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle est une menace pour nous tous !

\- C'est faux, elle n'a même pas de pouvoirs !

\- Parce qu'elle ne les a pas encore développés ! Mais un jour viendra où elle sera la plus puissante magicienne que ce monde ai connu ! Plus puissante que le Dark One lui-même ! Un tel monstre ne doit pas exister dans ce monde, ou dans un autre.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas la tuer ? Tuer une enfant ? Elle n'a pas six ans ! Quel monstre serait capable d'un tel acte ? Toi ?

\- Détrompe toi, pirate. Je ne suis pas celle qui détruira ta magnifique petite famille parfaite.

\- Que... Mais qui es-tu ? Toi aussi tu viens de là-bas ?

\- Tu veux dire de la Forêt Enchantée ? Évidement.

\- Comment as-tu su pour moi et Emma ?

\- Tu n'aurais jamais du aller voir Belle.

\- Que ...

\- Elle s'est empressée d'aller tout raconter à son cher mari. Oh ! Tu n'étais peut-être pas au courant. Elle est mariée à Rumpelstiltskin.

Le regard que lui lançait la femme était noir, sadique. Elle n'avait pas de cœur, personne ne pourrait faire cela avec cet organe battant dans sa poitrine.

Mais rien n'était pire que les yeux de sa fille. Elle les avait rouverts et le suppliait de la sauver. Il perdit le contrôle, frappant de toutes ses forces sur ce bloody mur qui l'empêchait de prendre ce petit être qu'il aimait tant dans ses bras.

Il aurait voulu lui murmurer à l'oreille que tout allait bien sa passer. Que ce cauchemar n'était jamais arrivé.

C'était cela, il s'agissait d'un cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller dans son lit, au côté de sa belle. Jolly serait dans sa cabine.

Il allait se réveiller.

Rien de tout cela n'était réel.

\- Papa !

Les pleures de sa fille le ramenèrent à ce qui était réel.

Car tout cela l'était. Autant que l'enfer l'était.

\- Bonjour, _love_.

Il leva les yeux.

\- Emma...

Elle était de l'autre côté du mur, l'épée à la main. Elle se retourna, faisant face à sa fille.

\- Emma ! Non ! Ne fait pas ça ! Je sais que tu m'entends... C'est ta fille... Tu l'aimes ! Réveille-toi ! Tu es plus forte que cela ! Ne la tue pas...

\- Maman...

Jolly pleurait tant qu'il semblait impossible qu'elle le puisse encore. Emma continuait de s'approcher d'elle. De cet enfant qu'elle avait porté si jeune. Un des plus grands amours de sa vie. Un de ses véritables amours.

Elle ne pouvait pas la tuer. Son pirate avait raison, elle l'aimait. De tout son coeur de tout son être.

Mais ce n'était pas son cœur qui dictait ses actes en ce moment. C'était sa rose. Elle devait tuer Jolly.

Mais la magie vient du cœur. Elle pouvait, elle pouvait aider Killian a l'arrêter.

Un pas de plus en direction de sa fille.

Elle aimait Killian, elle aimait Jolly. Tout cet amour, elle le canalisa et détruit le charme de protection.

Le brun faillit tomber dans la pièce, mais il réagit, reprit ses esprits, attrapa la lame de sa bien aimée et lui transperça le cœur, se collant à elle, liant leur douleur par cette même épée.

Personne ne se servirait de lui et personne ne se servirait d'Emma pour atteindre sa fille.

\- Papa ! Maman !

\- Jolly... Je t'aime... souffla le père dans un soupir d'agonie.

Dans un éclaire blanc, la petite se détacha, se jetant à genoux au côté de ses parents.

\- Non ! hurla Regina en se ruant sur elle.

Mais les trois corps disparurent dans un second éclair.

\- Maman... Papa...

La petite tenait les mains de ses parents, couchés sur le pont du Jolly Roger.

\- Ne m'abandonnez pas...

\- Je suis fière de toi, mon amour... Vis ta vie... Tu es une jeune fille exceptionnelle... N'en doute ja... mais...

Et la blonde sombra dans le doux voile de la mort au côté de son pirate.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'abandonner... Je...

Les sanglots étouffèrent la voix fluette de la jeune fille.

\- Je vous aimes... Je vous retrouverais... Quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Elle s'allongea aux côtés des corps inanimés de ses parents.

\- Mais pas ici... Je dois aller dans un autre monde. Comme celui des histoires que vous me lisiez.

Elle se releva, retrouvant des forces. Elle ferma les yeux.

Et disparue.


	20. Chapter 20

Un éclair m'aveugla. Je fermais les yeux.  
Quand je les rouvris, une petite fille se trouvait devant moi. Elle ne devait pas avoir dix ans, des cheveux blonds méchés et des iris d'un bleu incomparable.

En fait, j'avais déjà vu ce bleu. Un fois.

\- Salut petite, tu vas bien ?

\- Bonjour, où je suis ?

\- Dans la Forêt Enchantée, pourquoi ?

\- Pour être sûre.

Un large sourire vint illuminer son visage.

\- Merci, bonne journée.

Elle commença à partir.

\- Attends !

\- Oui ?

\- Tu connais Killian Jones ?

\- Je...

Son visage changeât. Elle semblait triste.

\- Non, finit-elle par souffler avant de reprendre son chemin.

J'eus des sueurs froides. Qu'avait-il pue arriver à Killian Jones ?

A mon capitaine pirate, celui qui m'avait tout appris.

Cette petite mentait, c'était indéniable. Je décidais donc de la suivre en restant à bonne distance pour qu'elle ne me remarque pas. Je devais savoir où elle allait.

Après une heure de marche, je compris sa destination.

Mais comment se repérait-elle ? Elle avait du me demander si elle était bien dans la Forêt Enchantée, et pourtant cet endroit était reconnaissable ! Elle n'était jamais venue, cela, j'en étais certaine. La manière qu'elle avait de se déplacer était un vrai mystère pour moi...

Nous arrivâmes enfin à destination. Et je vis que c'était bien là qu'elle voulait se rendre puisqu'elle n'eut aucune hésitation et entra par la grande porte.

Celle du Palais Royale.

\- Princesse Snow !

Elle est folle !

\- Je suis Jolly Swan ! Fille de Killian Jones et d' Emma Swan. Je veux que vous m'appreniez à me servir de mes pouvoirs.


	21. Chapter 21

Encore !

Je n'en peux plus, maître

Si tu n'étais pas prête à t'entrainer, tu n'aurais pas dû venir me voir

Je ne suis pas venue te voir, tu m'as suivie.

Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Dieu seul sait ce qui te serais arrivé ! Te rendre à la princesse, alors qu'elle te recherche depuis bien avant ta naissance c'est… Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est !

Une toute petite pause…

Devant ces yeux implorants, je ne pus que soupirer et hocher la tête.

Vas y.

Ces yeux… _Ses_ yeux. Killian Jones, que t'est-il arrivé ?

J'entraine cette petite, ta fille depuis une semaine mais elle refuse toujours de me le dire. Je vois bien ce regard, cette tristesse qui l'habite constamment. Elle n'est jamais heureuse, souriante. Ou alors elle fait semblant, je le vois bien. Elle contourne toujours ton sujet lorsqu'on l'aborde.

Mais je veux savoir.

Je reprends mon épée, lance la sienne à la petite blonde.

En garde !

Elle me regarde sans comprendre puis imite ma posture.

C'est comme cela qu'elle apprend : en imitant. C'est une très bonne élève. Je suis impressionnée des progrès qu'elle a pu faire en si peu de temps.

Je m'élance, elle part mon coup avec habilité.

Bien

Nous recommençons plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne recopie mon attaque. Je n'attendais que cela. Je connais la faille de mes mouvements, j'y fais toujours attention en les exécutant. Mais mon élève ne le sait pas, elle. Alors je lui donne un coup bien placé et elle lâche son épée. Je la pousse au sol, lui place l'épée sous la gorge et d'une voix aussi menaçante que le regard que je lui lance je lui souffle simplement :

Qu'est-il arrivé à Killian ?

Je…

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, mais je ne dois pas céder. Si je cède je ne saurais jamais.

Il… Il est… mort…

Je ne peux pas cacher la tristesse qui m'envahie.

Killian ? Mort ? Comment cela est-il possible ?

Non… Non… Non !

Je me relève et frappe de toutes mes forces dans le premier arbre que je trouve, hurlant toute la haine que j'éprouve.

Tu le connaissais ? Tu connaissais mon père ?

Je mets quelques secondes pour me retourner, lui faire face. Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux.

Oui… Il m'a tout appris, il m'a sauvé la vie.

Parle-moi de lui, s'exclama-t-elle alors, je veux le connaitre…

Mais, ce n'était pas ton père.

Je vins m'assoir en face d'elle. Oui, elle lui ressemble, c'est indéniable. Elle a son courage et sa détermination en plus, bien sûr, de ses yeux.

Non… Ma mère à fuit avant ma naissance… Je ne l'ai connu qu'un bref instant, je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui. A part qu'il était un pirate dans ce monde, que Rumple… Je n'arrive jamais à le dire…

Rumpelstiltskin

Nous rigolons.

Ce nom est imprononçable !

Je suis d'accord avec toi, il m'a fallu du temps pour y parvenir !

Je sais que cet homme a tué son premier amour.

Je me levais, chancelante.

C'est lui qui a tué ma mère alors…


	22. Chapter 22

\- Killian ! Killian ! Aller !

Pas de réaction.

\- Bon sang !

Je lui assène une claque mémorable.

\- Réveille toi à la fin !

Il ouvre les yeux, fait cligner plusieurs fois ses paupières et finit par se tenir la joue.

\- Tu m'as frappé ?

\- Ne prend pas cet air outré.

Devant sa moue pleine de reproche, j'ajoutais :

\- Tu m'as tuée je te rappelle.

\- Tu allais tuer notre fille !

\- Tu n'en sais rien !

\- J'aurais du attendre de voir _ton_ épée dans _son_ coeur pour t'arrêter ? Enfin au moins comme ça, on aurait été tous les trois ici !

Il regarda autour de lui

\- En fait on est où ?

\- J'en sais rien. Mais notre fille est quelque part, et elle est en danger. Elle a besoin de nous.

\- Ça c'est ce que tu espères.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

\- Enfin Emma, c'est pratique pour toi de penser qu'elle est cette gamine que tu dois protéger de tout !

\- Elle a peine six ans !

\- Oui, et c'est aussi la magicienne la plus puissante que ce monde et tous les autres aient jamais porté.

Je ne sus quoi répondre.

Je ne pouvais admettre que Jolly puisse, à un si jeune age, ne plus avoir besoin de moi, sa mère.

\- Elle aura toujours besoin de toi, en tant que mère. Mais ne viens pas me dire qu'elle est en danger. Elle doit bien être la personne la plus en sécurité actuellement.

* * *

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Jolly, c'est juste que j'avais...

\- Tu es la fille de Milah ?

\- Oui...

\- Je savais que ta maman avait eu un garçon, mais pas qu'elle avait eu une fille. Ma maman et mon papa me racontait ces histoires.

\- Il semblerait qu'elle ait eu plus d'une aventure ...

\- En quoi une aventure peut nous faire avoir des enfants ?

Je manquais d'exploser de rire devant sa petite tête d'incompréhension, penchée sur le coté.

\- Tu comprendra, un jour... On continu notre entrainement ?

Elle hocha la tête. Pour elle, tout ceci ressemblait à un jeu. Elle ne semblait pas en comprendre les enjeux.

\- On va faire quoi comme exercice.

\- Un tout nouveau type. Le but c'est que les pierres ne te touchent pas, compris ?

Elle opina. Je lançais les premiers projectiles, elle les evita aisément. Je devins de plus en plus rapide. Ce fut bientôt impossible pour elle de les éviter physiquement. Elle s'en prit donc un dans le genoux avant de tomber au sol. Je ne m'arrêtais pas, malgré ses supplications. Elle s'en prit donc trois autres avant de tendre ses bras devant elle. Un jet blanc sorti de ses paumes, fixant les pierres dans les airs.

\- Bah voilà.

\- Tu m'a fait mal ! Tu es méchante.

\- Je voulais juste que tes pouvoirs se manifestent.

J'essuyais les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et la prit dans mes bras dans le but de la calmer.

\- Jolly, tu vas rester toute seule ce soir, je dois aller voir une amie, finis-je par lui annoncer.

\- Je peux pas venir avec toi ?

\- Non, tu restes à la maison.

Je la conduit jusqu'au fameux bâtiment avant de fermer la porte. Je parti ensuite en direction du village.

La porte se rouvrit et un petite tête blonde cachée sous une large cape marcha dans les pas de son maitre.

* * *

\- Calme-toi, Emma. Cae ne sert à rien de tourner en rond. Sauf si tu as prévu d'aller t'acheter de nouvelles chaussures demain.

\- Me calmer ! En voila une bonne idée ! Bordel Killian ! Il faut qu'on trouve ce qu'on fait ici !

\- Et c'est en usant tes semelles que tu vas y parvenir peut être ?

\- Je...

Elle ne su quoi lui répondre et resta la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Bien, commence par t'assoir et te calmer. Cette pièce ne semble avoir qu'une porte, mais j'ai déjà essayé de l'ouvrir : Elle est fermée et impossible à enfoncer. Je ne sais pas ce que nous...

\- Mais Killian, de quelle porte parles-tu ? Je ne vois pas une seule porte à cette maudite salle...

Les deux jeunes parents s'étudièrent, interdits.

Pourquoi Emma ne voyait-elle pas cette large porte de bois ?

* * *

\- Belle, est-il possible de ressusciter les morts ?

\- On peut dire que tu vas droit au but ! Mais tu m'avais déjà poser cette question à la mort de ta mère.

\- Et je te la repose maintenant.

\- Et bien ma réponse est toujours la même : Une vie pour une vie.

\- Et avec la Sauveuse ?

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait les plus puissants pouvoirs que ce monde ai jamais connu, et même ne connaîtra.

\- Heu oui en effet...

Elle sorti un gros livres aux pages jaunies et à la couverture abimée.

\- Il semblerait que rien ne lui soit impossible, mais je ne peux rien affirmer, personne n'a pu l'étudier avec précision. Nous n'avons des informations que d'après les prophéties, et elles ne sont jamais très precises. Cependant, il y a un détails importants dont tu dois avoir conscience pour ce genre de pratique.

\- Lequel ?

\- Où se situe la personne à ramener. La pratique est différente si elle se trouve dans l'Underworld, The Worst Place ou The Better Place.

\- Comment je peux savoir ça ?

Elle eut un de ces sourires qui signifient qu'elle attendait la question, avant de disparaître dans une petite pièce. Elle en ressorti avec une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide transparent.

\- Prend la dans tes mains en pensant très fort à la personne. Si le liquide est vert c'est qu'il est dans le meilleur endroit possible, rouge le pire, bleu l'Underworld.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est le mieux ?

\- Dans un cas son âme a trouvé le repos et il est rare qu'elle accepte de revenir sur terre pour se faire tourmenter par les problèmes du quotidien. Dans un autre cas l'âme est détruite, donc irrécupérable. Alors le mieux c'est...

\- L'Underworld.

Elle opina. Je pris une longue inspiration, me laissant hanter par l'image du capitaine. La bibliothécaire me tendit ma fiole et je la saisie.

Elle tourna au violet.

\- Ce n'est pas normal... Tu es sûre qu'ils sont morts ?

 **Hello ! Je vous poste ce chapitre en avance pour vous souhaiter un joyeux noël ! (et aussi pour éviter d'oublier le 25... J'avoue...)**

 **Bien sûr, pas de chapitre dimanche, mais on se retrouve le 1 pour le premier chapitre de l'année! Amazing !**

 **Bon, a pluche mates !**

 **Et encore bonnes fêtes !**


End file.
